Pain of the Famous
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Sometimes Seto can take things abit too far. But in the very least he takes responsiblity for this. But what happens when his own tactic, ends up becoming a lesson to himself?
1. Chapter 1

Pain of the Famous

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The wind blew softly, ruffling the hair of the one who stood at the edge of the city looking down upon it. The figure was feminine, smiling as her eyes seemed to glisten even without light. "Seto, the time has come for our little wager to end." she laughed as she eyed the city of Domino with it's lights shining in the night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The crowds of fans screamed in rapid chaos as they awaited their celebrity to appear for the latest concert. Posters with a photo of a girl who appeared very youthful with long blonde hair, wearing a lolita purple dress of the latest fashion that had straps that made an x at her neck, while puffing out at the bottom, having a split in the center to reveal a white part of the dress in the center. Puffy sleeves that tightened at the upper arm and flowed out near the wrist of the sleeve. In the back stated the her name of Alana in blue with an elegant design.

"So what's this concert all about?" Joey asked as he stared at the poster. "If you ask me, the singer looks like a kid with a bad attitude."

"Joey do you live under a rock!" Tea shouted. "She's Alana, nineteen years old, and one of the greatest singers of all time! How can you not know of her?"

He scratched at his cheek in a sweet as Tea glared at him. "Well what can I say? I've been getting duel monsters training from Yugi." he laughed hesitantly. "It's not like we've had time to keep up with the latest celebrities right Yug?" he looked to his friend.

Yugi's eyes shifted as he knew he'd been placed in an awkward position again. Pushing his index fingers together in embarassment. "Actually..." he sweated. "Even with all your training, i've still managed to keep up to date." he put a hand behind his head as he nervously laughed.

"WHAT? YOU LEFT ME IN THE DARK WHILE I WAS TRAINING?" he shouted.

Putting his hands up in defense. "Of course not! How was I supposed to know you'd be interested in the latest celebrities. Besides I don't think her music is the kind you'd enjoy." he looked a bit wary at his friend. "She sings symphonic type music, and you seem more like a rocker type to me." he muttered the last part.

"So what are you saying that i'm uncultured? Why I outta...!" he threatened playfully as he grabbed Yugi by the neck and started rubbing a fist on his head. "Take this you little runt!"

"Owwww! I"m sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" he pleaded.

Joey stopped his attack and crossed his arms. "That's better. Maybe next time you'll do better at keeping the all mighty Joey Wheeler updated."

Rubbing his head, he hissed in pain. Even if Joey didn't put much strength into his attack it still hurt.

Tea giggled for a moment, "I just can't believe Alana is giving a free concert! It's so exciting."

"Yeah and we only had to wait in line since five am." Tristan yawned, obviously tired.

"Don't be such a baby, it's just thirty more minutes til it starts." Tea replied with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and in those thirty minutes I could be eatting. I'm starving! When do we eat?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mr. Kaiba, we shall be arriving at the concert hall shortly." came a voice over the intercom of the limo.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. I want to be in and out of there in all of ten minutes."

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba." replied the voice.

'I don't know what her little plan is, but i'll be sure to be the one to end it. After all, any plan she can come up with I can do better.' he thought with a smirk on his face. 'I'll show her how cruel and menacing fans can really be, without even laying a hand on her.' he thought. 'And if my assumptions are correct. The perfect pawn will be there waiting.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tristan bit into the burger like he hadn't eatten in days. Getting as much food on himself as in himself. "Tristan that's so gross!" Tea complained as she looked on with disgust.

"I told you I was hungry!" he defended. "Waiting seven hours in line with no food was killer!"

"Oh please, you weren't gonna die you big baby!" she responded.

"Hey look it's a limo!" a random bystander shouted. "Maybe it's Alana!" another added.

"Ahhh!" Tea's eyes sparkled. "I hope it's her! Maybe I can get her autograph!" she swooned.

"Hey isn't that Kaiba's limo?" Yugi asked.

"It seems so." Yami replied to Yugi.

"I didn't know he was a fan of Alana." he told his darker half.

"Neither did I. Or maybe he's a sponsor for this event?" Yami stated as he watched on. After the limo parked in front of the concert hall the door to the limo opened, revealing it was indeed kaiba. This however didn't seem to dishearten the fans in line, as they screamed enthusiastically as he got out with Mokuba. Even as he did so, servants were pulling out bags of items from the trunk of the car while he started walking along the red carpet.

"That jerk! Getting in first before us! We've been in line all day and he comes in at the last minute to get in first!" Joey shouted in anger.

'Is that?' Seto stated in his mind as he turned to face the one causing a ruckus on the side where the ropes were. 'I knew he'd be here. Now everything can go according to plan. My strategy can't fail. I'll show that little punk what it means to challenge me.' he thought as he walked over to the ropes where Yugi and the others were.

"He's coming this way!" shouted an excited girl. "Oh my gosh is my makeup okay?" asked another.

Within moments Kaiba was right in front where the group was waiting. Since they'd gotten there so early they were pretty far to the front of the line. "Yugi, I should of known you'd be here with your little friends. Though i'll admit I didn't think you liked this type of music."

"Ahh well..." he tried to think of a response, but the shouting from the people behind them who realized he was in line as well was making it difficult. "Her music is really wonderful, and you can tell she puts alot of heart into it. Her songs always seem to lighten up my days." he stated nervously. A bit embarrassed due to the fact that he was probably one of the few guys who enjoyed her music. Alana's fan base mostly consisted of women.

Seto scoffed as he smirked. "Your arrogance on the reality of Alana is pathetic. Your statement alone shows you know nothing of her background and how much of a pain she really is."

"Pain?" he questioned.

"Don't let him get to you Yugi. Kaiba's just trying to rile you up as usual." Yami stated. "You should just enjoy the things you like, and not let anyone force their opinions on you."

Yugi nodded at his darker half, but then was suddenly grabbed by Seto by his arm. "Eh?" he sweated as he was pulled across the rope line in one swoop. Nearly tripping over his own feet when he was regaining balance. This caused the crowd to scream wildly as they saw two of the most famous duelers on the red carpet for the concert. Comments of how cool it was they did normal things like regular people, or hopes that they'd get to get their autographs came bursting in a flood from the crowds chaotic screams of enthusasim. Yugi was pretty sure his friends were shouting for him. But he couldn't hear them at all.

Mean while his friends were doing their best to not get crushed by the fans who were pushing in an attempt to get a closer look at those on the red carpet. "This is insane!" Tristan shouted as he was being crushed by surrounding fans.

"That Kaiba planned this! I know it!" Joey remarked as he tried to regain freedom.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted. Hoping he'd hear her plea for help. Finally security came to calm the crowd, pushing them back to wait in line properly, though many still tried to reach over and screamed in joy. "Yugi!" Tea tried again when she saw that Yugi was being pulled by Kaiba to enter the concert hall. Leaving the rest behind with the chaotic crowd.

"He left us here!" Joey shouted in anger. "That Kaiba! He'll pay for this!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Even as he was being dragged along by Kaiba, Yugi was feeling bad that his friends were left behind. Everything had happened so fast he didn't even have a chance to protest properly. And any protests he did manage was ignored. Even when he was pulled into a private room and practically tossed like a rag doll to the floor. Landing on his rear. "Kaiba! What are you doing?"

"Listen up Yugi, my pride is on the line here. And as much as it disgusts me I need your help to set my plan in motion in order for it to succeed."

"Plan? What plan?" he questioned.

"The plan to make Alana realize her ways will get her hurt." he smirked.

A light shined and Yugi shifted places with Yami. "I don't know what sick game your trying to pull Kaiba, but I won't have anything to do with it." he got up off the floor and was heading towards the door.

"I think you will. Because if you refuse then i'll use my connections to buy out your little home of a game shop."

"You wouldn't." Yami glared.

"Oh I would. Because in this game, it's winner take all. So either you can help me with my plan, or you can be out on the street before the concert is even over. What's it gonna be?" he threatened.

Yami's fist shook in anger, "You win this one Kaiba, but I will get you back."

"If everything goes according to plan, I can gurantee you'll come out a winner in this as well." he stated, then snapped his fingers. Almost instantly Kaiba's servants surrounded Yami each holding various items such as a hair dryer, shoes, and a dress.

Yami's eyes grew wide as he saw the items. "What do you intend to do?" he looked mortified. Looking around for a way out even as he saw Kaiba playing with a lipstick.

"Let's just say playing house isn't apart of this game." he stated before his men closed in on Yami.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finally the fans cheered in excitement. Their long awaited celebrity Alana had appeared and waved to the crowd happily.

"She's here! She's here!" Tea shouted.

"Aww man Yugi's gonna be sorry he missed this!" Tristan stated.

"I have to admit she looks rather cute. Though she also looks rather familar." Joey put a finger to his chin. "I know! She looks kinda like Yugi after he uses the millenium puzzle!" he stated.

"Joey! She does not!" Tea glared at him.

Tristan took a look as Alana walked along the red carpet. "Now that you mention it, she does kinda look like the other Yugi. Even the whole flat chest part." he added. Tea groaned in distaste as she was now embarrassed to be with them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alana waved at her fans, outwardly she was the modest celebrity. Inwardly she was greedy, and scoffed at them. 'These stupid people, they wish they were me. I'll show Kaiba that everyone loves me and no one would dare to hurt me. All those made up stories about celebrities being killed by fans due to how much they loved them? Ridiculous. It was clearly because they dropped their standards.' she thought as she walked into the building. 'But i'll never drop my standards. He'll see. And when I win i'll own half of Kaiba Corp. Victory will be mine.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami struggled while being held down by one of Kaiba's grunt men. Kaiba was holding on to his ankle, trying to get a measurement of his foot with a foot scale. "Will you hold still!" he shouted as he pulled off Yami's shoe.

"Not on your life!" he shouted as he tried to free his arms. Another one of Kaiba's men was trying to get the dress on over his head. They'd managed to get his shirt off with great effort. And now they had to put more to get him ready.

Kaiba finally managed to get Yami's sock off and put his foot into the measuring scale. Even with Yami trying to kick him consistently. "Finally!" he shouted with abit of frustration. "A size six womans shoe. Honestly couldn't you atleast have some dignity and be a size seven?" he shouted. Yami gave him an awkward look for that statement. "Mokuba, get me the size six shoes!" he ordered as he tried to get Yami's other shoe and sock off.

"Rodger!" Mokuba stated with glee as he held the indicated shoes to his brother. Finally their men had gotten Yami in the dress.

"This would go alot faster if you'd just cooperate." he stated as he put his hands under the dress to undo Yami's belt and pants. Once he'd done this he pulled Yami's pants down in one go and started putting on the shoes.

"WHO'D DO THIS WILLINGLY!" Yami blushed. "Ow!" he yelped a moment after Kaiba had put on the first shoe.

"Well if you'd hold still I could get the shoes on without pinching your toes!" he stated as he got the second shoe on. "There. Now all that's left is your hair and makeup."

"I'll get you for this Kaiba, even if it's the last thing I ever do. You don't know when, or how. But it's coming." he threatened with rage.

"Whatever, just shut up and pucker up." he stated as he grabbed at Yami's chin to make him face him so he could get the lipstick on. The sounds of the concerts music could be heard dully through the walls.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alana finished her final number to her music, smiling a false smile as she exited the stage. 'Of course it ended in an amazing show. I wouldn't have it any less.' she stated in her mind as she walked along the hall to her dressing room. Opening the door she saw it was flooded with flowers and chocolates. Scoffing at the offerings of her fans. "Have the car ready. I'm going home in five minutes." she ordered the guards at her door. 'No one is worthy of even touching me.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That was such a great concert." Tea stated excitedly. "Too bad Yugi had to miss it."

"I wouldn't worry Tea, Kaiba probably treated him to a private box some where in the hall." Joey replied with his arms behind his head. "I bet he got to see everything up close too."

"Some how I doubt Kaiba would be so nice." Tristan stated.

"Hey rivals or not Kaiba would use Yugi for fan points." he replied in a scoff.

"That does seem like something Kaiba would do." Tristan stated.

"I'm sure your all over thinking it. Kaiba's a jerk, but even he wouldn't be that low. He'd want all the glory for himself." Tea stated.

"That's true." Joey stated as they walked past an alley way. "If anything he probably just wanted Yugi for a duel monsters game."

Shadows flashed past the opening of the alley.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Running hastily was all they could do to avoid their attackers. They had nothing to protect themself with. There wasn't even a rock to use to toss at the ones chasing them. Soon the person came to a dead end, stopping and turning with a mortified expression on their face. The light revealing it was Alana, terrified as a group of men and women came closer.

"Alana we love you!" one shouted.

"Please sing for us some more!" came another.

Alana stepped back until her back was at the wall. There was no where she could go and the crowd closed in on her. The last sound from the alley came an agonizing pained scream, even as the sky darkened into night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was now Monday, and everyone was at school...well..almost everyone.

"Has anyone see Yugi? I haven't seen him since that concert on Saturday." Joey asked as he sat at his desk.

"Me neither. I tried calling him, but his grandpa said he wasn't home yet on Saturday. I'm really worried." Tea added.

"Maybe he got sick and didn't come in. Let's just go to his place and see what's up." Tristan stated.

"Yeah, maybe he got some germs from that Kaiba and caught a cold." Joey teased.

"Joey!" Tea scolded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Solomon was in front of his shop, sweeping the dirt. His expression was filled with full worry, even as the others came walking up.

"Hey gramps, is Yugi home?" Joey asked as he waved.

"Oh Joey, Tea, Tristan...No, he hasn't been home for three days. I'm really worried. I thought he was with all of you."

"That's weird." Tristan put a finger to his chin. "What could of happened?"

"It's Kaiba!" Joey shouted in anger. "I bet he's taken Yugi to force him to duel in an attempt to get his title. Don't worry gramps, we'll get to the bottom of this and call you as soon as we find something." he stated as he turned to run. Tea and Tristan following close behind.

"Even if it's late make sure to call with anything!" Solomon shouted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alana smiled as she sat in her limo. She was being taken to Kaiba's house to finish their challange from a few years ago. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The day they bet they'd become famous, and live to tell about it. The challenge came up when they'd seen on television that a famous person had died due to over excited fans who chased them down in a car chase, causing the car to crash, killing the celebrity. She had said it wasn't due to excited fans, but angered fans. While Seto had stated fans could do insane things. So they'd made a bet to become famous. And with that they couldn't do anything to harm one another, but instead they had to prove the other wrong. Her method was to keep her standards high. She didn't know what Seto's method would be, but she was sure she had beaten him. Finally her car stopped at the front of his house. She stepped out once the door was opened for her, and she walked up the stairs to the main door.

"So famous and such a tiny house? Honestly he should learn to get a designer." she scoffed at his home, even as she was led to his office. Once the doors opened she saw him with his back turned to her. "Seto! Darling!" she walked up to him quickly. "How lovely to see you! How's Mokuba? All well I hope?"

"Keep your false sentimentalities to yourself Alana. I'm only meeting you to end our agreement, that's all."

"But of course. As you can see, and have been through, we're both fine, so when you get down to this i've won the bet."

"I wouldn't be so eager to make such a claim. For you see i've devised the best method to show you the proof of your navitivity." He indicated for her to follow. Leading her out of his office and walking down the hall.

"Whatever you've made up it won't work Kaiba. I've been keeping track of you, and I know you've never been harmed by a single fan in your life." she replied even as they stopped in front of a door with an electronic card scanner on the side. In which Kaiba pulled out a card from his jacket and swiped it to allow them entry.

"I may have never been harmed by my fans, but I can say without a doubt if you didn't have any protection you'd be harmed almost instantly." he opened the door. She scoffed at him indifferently. "Take a look at what would befall you should you be left alone!" he pointed into the room.

Alana sucked in her breath with shock. In the room was a bed, and in the bed was a person who was wrapped in bandages on their arms from their palms to upper arms. And their legs were completely wrapped as well which could only be seen due to the person wearing shorts. From under the shirt she could see more bandages, and the person was unconcious. She saw a person who could only be deemed her twin. Her shock made her eyes tremble, but she just knew it had to be a lie. She turned to Seto in anger. "You think paying someone to lay there and pretend to be wounded is going to be be enough to trick me! How childish even for you!"

"Who said they were faking it?"

"What?"

Kaiba walked to the side of the bed and sat down. "The person you see here has indeed been wounded by your fans. For the past three days, i've monitored each step, and action. And from my computers information i've gotten enough proof to show you that fans can be feared. For three days this person ran for dear life to avoid your own loyal fans. And had it not been for me keeping an eye on this person, they'd of died by now."

"You sent a person alone just for this!"

"It was your bet Alana, I was just following through with it. But I wasn't so stupid as to leave a third party member unattended. I had twenty of my best men following around. And quite a few of your fans still got through. I found this one at an old warehouse, completely exhausted, surrounded by raging fans who were ready to tear into them like they were nothing more than a meal for the wolves. Face it Alana, you've lost." he smirked. "I may have to pay for this person to get better, but i've proven my point quite perfectly. Your naive, and could never own half of Kaiba Corp!"

Alana trembled as she looked at the person in the bed. He had to be lying. Kaiba had access to vast technology. There was no doubt he'd be able to make a puppet just to win. "You had me going there Seto. Using your own technology to try to trick me."

"Trick you?" he laughed. "I did nothing of the sort. All I needed was someone who looked enough like you for this to work."

"Then...who?" she looked at the person. Who could be identical enough to her to be practically a spitting image?

"I'm sure you know him quite well considering your a fan of his." Kaiba reached over and lifted the person abit. "Allow me to introduce Yugi Mutou." he stated blunty as he pulled off the wig to reveal Yami's natural hair.

Alana collasped to her knees at the sight. "You...you used him...for this?"

"I told you Alana, i'll do whatever it takes to protect Kaiba Corp. And to prove your stupidity."

"How...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" she shouted, mortified.

"It was simple, all it took was abit of convincing, and even at the expense of my own rival being hurt, i've won this challenge. You have lost." he stated as he pushed a button on the table next to the bed. "You don't have to worry, he's just sleeping from so many days of running, and his wounds aren't too serious. Even to prove a point to you, I wouldn't go around allowing others to be brutally hurt or killed." he stated as he laid Yami against the pillows. His men coming into the room. "Now get her out of my sight." he ordered them. Mokuba was coming into the room just as they were showing Alana to the door.

"Seto! I didn't think you went through with it, but you did. How could you?" he cried as he saw Yami in the bed.

"There's no need to worry Mokuba, he just got ruffed up alittle. Other than a few broken bones he'll be fine. And i'm having our top doctors ensure he gets well." he got up and tossed a blanket over Yami.

Mokuba looked at him in the bed. Yami had dark circles under his eyes, and was breathing softly as he slept. He was sleeping as if he hadn't slept for weeks. "Poor Yugi." he muttered.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have some unexpected guests at the front door. What should we do?" came a voice through Kaiba's communicator on his jacket.

"Who are they?" he asked as he pushed the KC on his coat.

"A Joey Wheeler sir, with two others."

"Keep them at the door. I'll come down myself." he stated before proceeding to walk out of the room. Mokuba following close behind. "Listen here Mokuba your not to say anything at all about Yugi being here." he ordered as he closed the door and swiped the card to lock the door. 'I'm the only one with an access pass to enter this room. It'll keep any unwanted intruders out when i'm not around.' he thought as the door beeped to indicate it was locked.

"But Seto, shouldn't we tell his friends atleast? They are probably worried."

"No Mokuba. The last thing I need is for that pathetic Wheeler, to annoy me. I'm handling the situation as it needs to be handled. And that's all that matters."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Joey growled as they were forced to wait at the front of Seto's house. Not even being allowed to come inside and pissed Joey off greatly and he was growing impatient. "Ahh! That Kaiba jerk! How long is he gonna make us stand here?"

"It's only been a few minutes dude, calm down." Tristan stated. "Besides Yugi might not even be here."

"I knew I saw a stray on my property." came Seto's voice.

"Kaiba!" Joey pointed at him in a rage. "You bastard! What have you done with Yugi?"

Seto's eyes slanted in distaste. "I haven't the faintest idea as to what your talking about, but if you don't leave i'll have you removed from my property myself."

"Don't lie Kaiba! You were the last person Yugi was with on the day of the concert, there's no way you wouldn't know where he is!" Joey added.

"Even if I did know where Yugi was I wouldn't tell you anything. I personally think as one of the best duelists in the world he could do with better friends other than stray dogs." he smirked. "Now leave my property, or i'll have you tossed out like the trash you are." he finished before stepping back into his house. The doors closing abruptly before Joey could get in another word. Walking past one of his guards while giving orders without missing a single step. "Have a private plane ready for my trip to Russia. I have business to attend to and I want to leave as soon as possible." he stopped in front of his desk and opened a drawer. Picking up something from with in and tossed it at the awaiting man.

"This is..." he started. Looking down at his hands was three passport books.

"Have verification for those three passports by the time i'm packed." he ordered as he left his office.

"But sir, one of the passports is for Mr. Mutou, are you sure he should be traveling in his condition?" he asked with worry. "Perhaps it'd be better if he stayed here where our doctors can treat him properly."

"I have no intention of going on a business trip while leaving him here. He's better off where I can watch him closely. After all you all have proven in the past that you can't be trusted with secrets such as these. So to make things easier, i'm taking the proof with me. Now go and do as I said!" he demanded. Swiping his card to Yami's room again to allow him entry. Then he pressed a button on the wall and some doctors came running into the room within moments. "Besure to have him prepared for a long trip. Pack everything that will be needed." he ordered them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mokuba was in his room packing to go with his brother to Russia. But he couldn't get his mind off everything that was going on. 'I know my brother is just trying to protect the company...but Yugi's friends must be so worried.' he thought as he slowly stopped packing. 'I know my brother doesn't want me to tell, but they have to know. He might not even make it.' he thought as he tossed a shirt he was about to pack and headed for the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba carried Yami in his arms while he headed for his private airplane. Behind him was a few people pushing his luggage and organizing it within the plane. He placed Yami on one of the airline seats that'd be reclined back for him to lay on.

"Mr. Kaiba, I beg you to reconsider. He's not well and the trip could make his condition worse." a doctor tried to reason with him.

"I'm the one giving orders here. And trust me when I say his condition will be fine. And besides, I won't take any chances that anyone will try to finish him off while i'm gone. The only one who will destroy Yugi is me."

"Master Kaiba." one of his lackeys ran up to him. "Master Mokuba is no where to be found." Seto hummed at this information. "What shall we do sir? We can't postpone the flight, if we do you'll end up being late for your meeting in Russia."

He thought for a moment on what he should do. "We'll take off now."

"But...sir..." he hesitated.

"If my brother can't be on time, then I can't wait for him. If he wants to meet up then he can take a different flight. Now take off now!" he ordered.

"Yes sir."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mokuba had been running for hours trying to fine Joey and the others. He'd finally gone to the one place he knew they'd go to, and as he'd given them all the information on what had happend, the outcome hadn't been pretty.

"SAY WHAT?" Joey shouted in shock. "That bastard used Yugi for a scare tactic!" he fist shook.

"He's at our house right now. We have the best doctors treating him." Mokuba stated. "It'll take some time for him to heal but he should be fine. He's got four cracked ribs, and alot of cuts and bruises. But he'll definately be okay."

"That's it! We're going back to Kaibas! I'm going to give him a piece of my fist when I see him!"

Suddenly a cellphone started ringing. It was Mokuba's. "Hello?...What?" his eyes widened. "Seto's already taken off for Russia...And he took Yugi!"

"Oh no." Tea stated with worry. "Is there anyway to get them to turn the plane around?"

"I'm afraid not." Mokuba stated as he hung up his phone. "My brother has a meeting there, and it's an important one too. He'd never turn the plan around for that."

"Then we're just gonna have to go to Russia. Yugi shouldn't be traveling in his condition."

"Mokuba you can help us can't you?" Tea asked.

"Well...I know I wasn't supposed to tell you. But if taking you to get Yugi back is what I can do then i'll do it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The flight had been long, but was nearing it's end. Seto looked out the window to see heavy snow falling outside.

"We should be landing in about ten minutes Mr. Kaiba." came a voice over the intercom.

"Good." he stated as he got up and pulled out a suitcase from the overhead compartment. Inside was some winter gear. Pulling out a heavy light blue coat that was lined with a light grey faux fur he dressed Yami in it, and placed some light blue winter boots on his feet. Then he proceeded to dress himself into a dark purple winter trenchcoat.

The plane started to descend. Landing at the airport even as the wind picked up.

Kaiba had Yami in his arms as he walked down the hall of the airlines. He'd pulled the hood on Yami's coat over his head, wrapped their necks with scarves, and put on gloves. "Welcome Mr. Kaiba. Your car is waiting for you in the front to take you to your hotel." a woman greeted him with a smile.

"Good. I expect the preparations I requested to be ready upon my arrival."

"Certainly Mr. Kaiba. We've confirmed with your hotel that your room is to be heated, and have a patient dietary meal with medicine ready in your room. We've also had an excess of spare bandages shipped to your room as you ordered."

Kaiba got into the car that was waiting for him in an indoor lot. Laying Yami's head on his lap as the door to the car was closed for him. After which the car pulled out of the lot. Yami was on his side while Kaiba put an arm on his shoulder. He was still in a deep sleep, un aware at what was going on. "Now that everything is taken care of. I'll just have to put this one to bed and go to my meeting without any interuptions." he stated to himself as he looked at his scheduler in his hand. "With any luck negotiations can be completed before the full storm hits."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd taken longer than anticipated, but they'd finally reached the hotel. Kaiba had Yami tucked into one of the full sized beds in the bedroom while he was dealing with business in the seating area outside of the bedroom.

"So you see Mr. Kaiba, if we were to make a partnership, our companies could gain profits exceeding that of what we make by twenty percent." the man explained. He was overweight, bald, and looked as though he was craving a meal right then and there.

"I see. Even though your information is just pure prediction. It does seem like a tempting offer, but i'll have to decline."

"But Sir...!"

"All the information you've given me is based purely on if it would succeed. There's no proof backing it up to show that it would actually make a profit. And by your charts I can indicate we'd go bankrupt within two years."

"But if you allow..."

"This meeting is finished, get out." he ordered. Leaving no room for arguement. The man sighed and picked up his belongings and left. Kaiba laughed for a moment before getting up. "A plan to create a partnership between a successful company and a failing one. Ridculous." he opened the door to the bedroom. He walked to the edge of the bed Yami was on. "Hmmm." he looked down at his rival with his arms crossed. Then pulled the blankets down to reveal Yami's bandaged body. Parts of the bandages on his arms and legs were starting to stain through with blood. And he had no doubt that his abdomin was the same. "It seems it's time to change you abit."

He started undressing Yami, cursing all the while. As small as he was, working with an unconcious person who's body was almost completely covered in bandages was a rather difficult task. Finally after fifteen minutes he'd removed all the bandages from Yami's body. His eye twitching slightly as he looked at his nude body to see all the damage upon it. It looked like he'd been hit by a truck. His body was nearly black and blue all over, some parts of him had required stitches, thus light amounts of blood was coming from them, and to top it off he had needed surgery to fix his ribs. Apart of him was a bit glad his brother wasn't there to see it. It was rather gruesome, and something a child, even if it was Mokuba, shouldn't see.

Dipping a cloth into some luke warm water he proceeded to clean Yami up as gently as he could. Even as he did so, there were audible whimpers coming from the King of Games no matter how gentle he was. A few times he thought he'd wake up. But he didn't. After he was done the bowl of water had cooled and was a light pink. Picking up a stack of papers beside the bowl he read the instructions the doctors had given him for Yami's care. And pulled out an indicated jar of medicine. It was to help prevent infection. Looking between the jar and Yami he tired to think of what was the best way to start. Then finally decided his abdomin and chest would be the best place to start. Applying the cream, Yami let out a pained moan as Seto rubbed it on his wounds. He could feel Yami's body spasm in pain even as he got him to sit up to apply the cream to his back. But once he was finished he applied new bandages and wiped the sweat off his brow. "One down. Four to go." Kaiba stated as he proceeded to work on Yami's leg.

It'd taken a while but he managed to finish in his task. Wiping his hands of the medicine on a towel he walked over to their luggage and opened a suitcase. Prior to leaving he'd had some clothes bought in Yugi's size. Pulling out a clean shirt, a pair of cotton shorts and underwear, he closed the suitcase with a kick, and proceeded to dress Yami. When this was finished he put the final item on Yami. His millenium puzzle, though he made sure it was off to the side instead of resting on his stomach. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he had to ensure Yugi was wearing it. Though cleaning Yami and changing him had taken two hours. He had to say he was proud of himself.

But now he was at his next dilema.

Now, according to the doctors instructions. Yugi would have to be fed. There were two ways to go about this. One way was through an IV, which he did not have the equipment brought due to the fact he hadn't brought any doctors with him. The other was to feed him himself. Which was the option he'd chosen. But the problem was, how was he supposed to get an unconcious person to eat?

Opening the lid on a small container of apple sauce, he dipped a spoon into it and looked at it. When he and Mokuba were young he'd feed his little brother when he was sick. Thinking on this he placed the container of apple sauce on the end table and lifted Yami abit and held the spoon to his lips. He tried tilting the spoon a little, but he got more apple sauce on the game kings chin than he did in his mouth. Growling he cleaned Yami's chin of apple sauce and laid him down while he tried to think. Crossing his arms in frustration as he sat back in his chair by the bed.

Apart of him was more than willing to just have Yugi eat when he woke up. But the doctors had stated they didn't know how long it'd be til he'd wake up, and if he didn't get proper nutrients he body would take longer to heal. Tapping his foot he thought for a moment. Then looked between the apple sauce and Yami's lips. It dawned on him that there was only one way. Picking up the container he brought it to his own lips. When he removed it more than half was gone.

Moving to sit on the bed. Kaiba picked Yami up again and lifted his chin up and opened his mouth a little. The pressed his lips to the smaller ones. Though Yami was unconcious, he twitched for a moment, and swallowed. This went on for a few more minutes, before Kaiba parted. Yami did a final swallow of the apple sauce in his mouth before his lips parted ever so slightly while Kaiba was holding him in his arms. It seemed his tactic worked. For a moment he just sat there with the game king in his arms. Looking down at him as he slept. A light blush crept on Kaibas face as he shook his head and laid him down before covering him with the thick covers. Turning away he touched his lips as he thought of what he'd done. 'His lips are exceedingly soft.' he thought. Then shook his head. 'No it wasn't a kiss. I was just feeding him, it was required.' he told himself. 'I won't be tricked into thinking I gave my first kiss to my greatest rival.' he thought as he grabbed his bathrobe from off his bed. Deciding that a cold shower was highly in order.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Okay...this story...has gotten exceedingly long. . I hadn't expected it to get so long. Oh well. xD Guess it'll be a chapter fic just like my other Yugioh fic I posted only a short time ago. Just to ease confusion here, when I mention Yami, and then have other characters call him Yugi. That's not me being confused. That's me following by what they call him. To the others. Yugi is Yugi, whether it's Yami or actually Yugi. I mention this because before i've gotten messages about how they are separate, which I am greatly aware of. So i'm just basically stating, no it's not a mistype and i'm not confusing the two._

_Also since we can only pick 2 characters, even though my story revolves actually mostlys around Yami, Yugi and Seto. I've picked Yami Yugi under the guse that it's technically picking 2 characters under 1 choice xD. _

_Either way I hope you guys enjoy this fic, (or even my other Yugioh fic, or other fics for other animes) =) I seriously thought I could finish this within one chapter...but...yeah everything I have planned for this fic is gonna take up alot and...let's be honest. No one wants a fic's 1 chapter to be at novel length. . LOL_

_Reviews and comments appreciated (and typically encourages me to update faster). If I misspelled some stuff. I'm sorry now._


	2. Chapter 2

Pain of the Famous 2

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What do you mean there are no flights going to Russia at this point in time?" Mokuba shouted. "We have to get to Russia as soon as possible!"

"I'm sorry sir, but the airports are all shut down where Mr. Kaiba is due to a massive snow storm. There's no flights going in or out for the time being." the travel agency attendent stated.

"What about trains? Are the trains still operating?" he asked. Everyone else was behind him looking equally determined.

"Just a moment." the woman stated as she started typing, "Ah, it seems the trains are currently running, but due to the storm they have a possible delay warning. You'd have to take a plane to Hong Kong, and then catch the train from there in order to get to Moscow." she stated.

"Fine then get us four tickets to that schedule!" he ordered. 'Seto, I hope your alright.' he thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba was drying his hair with a towel as he'd gotten out of the shower a short time ago. He had to admit he felt much better, and the water running along his body had eased his mind greatly. Though now he was slightly shivering, and made a mental note that a cold shower in the middle of a snow storm was not a smart idea. Picking up the phone he dialed the front desk.

"Front desk how many I help you?" came a voice over the phone.

"This is room 1252, i'm calling because my room has become cooler than what it was before. And I demand someone fix it." he ordered.

"I do apologize sir. I'll send someone up right away." the voice stated before hanging up.

"Imbicles." he hung up the receiver. Then started rubbing at his arms for a moment, as he walked over to the window. "Damn this weather. A short trip has now turned into an unknown one." he stated with distaste. But then blinked when he heard a sound coming from behind him. Turning he saw that it was Yami shivering under his sheets. Walking over to his bed nonchalantly he dramatically pulled the covers off his own bed and placed them over Yami's shivering form. After a few minutes his shivers died down, and he was once again sleeping contently. "Those bastards better get here soon or they'll have hell to pay for keeping me waiting." No sooner had he said that was there a knock on his door. "Finally!" he stated as he swung the door open in frustration. "It's about time you got here, it's freezing in here."

"My apologies sir." a technician stated as he came with, followed by a maid who was carrying some extra blankets. "I'll take a look at the heating system right away."

"Well be quick about it. I have a sick patient here, and if he gets worse i'm personally going to hold you responsible!"

"Yes sir!" the man saluted before going over to the thermostat to find out what was wrong. The maid had walked into the bedroom, and Kaiba could see she was using the spare blankets she'd brought to cover Yami with, then proceeded to start a fire in the fireplace. When she was finished she stepped out of the room and closed the doors as silently as possible.

"This should help for now sir. Is there anything else you require?" she asked pleasantly.

"Get me something hot to drink." he ordered as he sat on the sofa.

"Yes sir." she responded before she went to the small kitchenette area and pulled out a coffeepot from the corner of the counter.

Seto sighed as he wanted nothing more than to be warm and to sleep. He sat there thinking for a moment, before the technician walked up to him. "Everything seems fine sir. I think because it's so cold outside the temperature doesn't feel as warm as you'd prefer. But as compensation I can bring some more coke for the fireplaces to keep them lit."

Seto scoffed. "Fine. Just be quick about it." he demanded. The technician left to do his task, and after not even a minute a mug was placed under his nose. He blinked several times before taking it from the maid.

"Anything else sir?"

"No. Get out." he ordered. She simply bowed and left after that. But looking at the contents in his mug his eye started twitching. The maid had given him a hot chocolate with whipped cream, and chocolate syrup in the shape of a smiley face on the cream with a dash of cinnamon, and waffle cookie. When he'd stated he wanted a hot drink he thought she'd get him a coffee. Not a childs drink. "What am I five?" he growled in distaste. His eye kept twitching as he stared at the mug. But a moment after he took a sip. Telling himself there was no sense wasting a perfectly good hot drink. Though another part of him had to admit the hot chocolate tasted delicious. Of course he was glad no one was there to see him drinking it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When the room had become what Seto called properly warm, he'd gone to bed. He didn't know how long it'd taken him to fall asleep, but he was rather sure it was fairly quickly. The digital clock stated it was six am, though it was so dark it seemed as though it was late at night. In the bed beside him, Yami stirred, flinching abit, before finally opening his eyes. No longer did he have the dark circles under his eyes. Though he did seem a tad weary still. Turning his head from side to side as he tried to comprehend where he was.

'Where are we?' Yami thought as he looked about the room with vision that kept bluring in and out abit. Finally his eyes landed on the heap in the opposite bed from his to the left. It took several minutes for his vision to finally clear up for him to identify the person as Kaiba. 'Kaiba?...What's he doing here?' he thought. 'I...remember...running and...' he tried to think. 'Running...and...' he tried once more before giving up. Thinking about it made his head hurt. But he soon realized that wasn't the only thing hurting. 'My body...it hurts so much.' he shifted his arms under the covers. 'Bandages?...' he thought as he had managed to get his arms crossed under the sheets. 'Why am I covered in bandages?' he pondered for a moment. 'Yugi...?' he tried to call to his lighter half. But received no reply. '...Yugi?' he panicked for a moment before closing his eyes.

Now he could see himself in the hall between the doors of his and Yugi's soul rooms. His door was slightly open, while Yugi's was closed. He could see he was in a simple black shirt and shorts, the bandages, and the millenium puzzle. He looked like he was wearing long dark blue fingerless gloves, and dark blue stockings that didn't quite reach his toes. He could feel more bandages under his shirt too. What had happened to cause his body to end up in such a state? He couldn't remember. Shaking his head, he decided he had a more important matter to deal with. What had happened to Yugi? With great difficulty he managed to get to Yugi's soul room door, and opened it.

"Yugi...?" he called with worry. "Yugi...? Are you in there?" he opened the door wide enough so he could look in. As usual Yugi's soul room was filled with toys that were scattered about the floor. Compared to his own room, Yugi's soul room was rather small. So it didn't take much for him to see his lighter half laying on a bed that was similar to the one they had at home. Only it was abit bigger, and it seemed as though Yugi and the bed itself were a dark hue of blue. "Yugi!" he did his best to go over. Each step was simply pure agony. But he was determined to get to his lighter half. Panting as he sat on the side of the bed, he did a check of him. "This is..." he moved a shakey hand to touch Yugi. "Yugi...are you blocking yourself to dull the pain?" he asked, hoping for a reply. He didn't know how Yugi was doing it, but he was using what Yami knew to be pain easing magic. They'd used it before to divide the pain between them during duels. But it seemed Yugi was doing his best right now to take on most of the pain. Yami could only imagine the pain Yugi was enduring for them, and a couple of tears fell from his eyes as he laid beside him. "You didn't have to do this alone, don't you know that Yugi?" he whimpered.

Yami had learned from previous times that the closer the blue was to black, was how much pain they were taking on. Yugi was probably a few shades away from black. While Yami's bandages were more of a dark navy blue. If he had to guess Yugi was taking in a good 70% of the pain they were both feeling while Yami was only taking 30%. And how long it'd take them to heal he didn't know. But he did know the only reason he was able to wake up was due to Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi, if your going to take on the pain, then i'm going to take on the responsiblity to ensure we get well as fast as possible." he vowed. "Even if I have to drink grandpa's horrible medicine that tastes like dirt mixed with vomit." he stated. Remembering the first time they'd gotten a cold and Solomon had made them drink some strange concoction he'd mixed up, while stating it'd make them better. At the time they'd each drank half to divide the horrible taste between them. Though they'd actually felt worse, more than better after drinking it. They'd vowed to never drink it again. But he was willing to do anything to get Yugi awake again.

Yami's eyes flinched as he woke up again in that strange room. It was still exceedingly dark, and the windows creeked from the heavy winds outside. Groaning he did his best to sit up. Once he managed this however he fully regretted it. His ribs were screaming at him in the most horrifying pain he'd ever felt in his life. He felt like he was being stabbed consistently with a sharp dagger over and over again. 'If i'm only dealing with 30% of the pain, I can only fear how much pain Yugi is feeling. This is excrutiating!' he thought as he as he let out a pained gasp before falling back into his pillows and simply doing his best to get himself to breathe. His eyes glazed over from the pain. And with in moments he was coughing as he regained air into his lungs. Grasping at his ribs and pleading with them to stop with the pain.

Seto woke up with a start at the sudden noise in the room. "Yugi...!" he shouted as he grabbed at the oxygen mask near Yami's beside and placed it over his mouth and nose. Turning it on quickly. "Breathe! Just breathe damn you!" he cursed at him as Yami was writhing in pain while Kaiba held the mask from his attempts to remove it. Soon Yami was taking deep breaths, and his movement stopped. He coughed a few more times, before he was simply panting softly.

He was so tired from such a small movement. Sweating profusely from simply sitting up. It seemed surreal to him. His pain fogged mind however, was able to comprehend that someone was pulling something over to the back of his head. Then he realized it was the elastic band to the oxygen mask over his face. Wearily he turned to the one who did it. "...K...Ka...Kai...ba?.."

"Don't speak, you'll only make it worse." Seto ordered as he stood up straight and crossed his arms. He was not pleased with his sudden wake up call.

"I...want this..off." he managed to get a hand up in an attempt to pull off the mask. But his fingers couldn't seem to get a grasp on it.

"I can't do that Yugi. Because of your little stunt, now your going to have to wear that for the next hour whether your like it or not."

Finally his breathing had calmed to normal. And he looked about the room again. "Where are we?" he asked as Kaiba started tucking him in again up to his chin. This made Yami raise a brow at him in confusion.

"Russia." he replied before taking a seat on his own bed. Looking at the clock he saw he'd only gotten three hours of sleep before his rude awakening.

"Russia..." Yami's eyes went wide. "Why are we in..." he didn't get to finish.

"Don't worry about it." he all but demanded before climbing back into his own bed. "Now if you don't mind, i'm going to get some more sleep. And I better see that oxygen mask on your face when I wake up." he bluntly stated before turning over in his bed to go back to sleep.

Yami turned his face and sighed. "I don't want to wear it though." he whined in a whisper. Then heard distinct snoring sounds coming from the other bed. He looked back at the other bed again and blinked. "You said one hour you liar." he muttered before taking to looking at the lavish ceiling above himself and sighed again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After the long flight on the plane, they were now on the train heading to Moscow. Atfirst it was as if the train was going at a slow grueling pace. But soon that pace picked up, and now they were passing by areas that were bright and sunny.

"How much longer until we get to Moscow?" Joey asked in a whine.

"As long as nothing happens we'll be there in about a few days." Mokuba stated as he looked over the train schedule. "We'll have to switch trains a few times, but other than that we should be fine."

"A few days! AWWW" Joey fell over in a heap.

"Calm down Joey, whining isn't going to get us there any faster you know." Tea stated with annoyance. 'Yugi...I hope your okay.' she thought as she looked out the window.

"I've been trying to call Seto on his communicator, but so far I haven't had any luck. I think the storm is causing interference." Mokuba stated. Each time they were at a stop he'd try to call his brother.

"What are we gonna do if we can't reach them?" Tristan asked from his seat.

"Well I do know my brother is staying at the main hotel in Moscow. So with any luck he should be there, and even if we don't call before hand, he should atleast be aware that i'm coming."

"Good! Let him find out at the last minute!" Joey held a fist near his face. "Cause when I get my hands on him he's going to pay for what he did to Yug."

It got silent for a moment in the car before anyone replied. "I know this is asking alot. But i'd like you guys to forgive my brother. He did what he did to protect Kaiba Corp. Even though I know what he did was wrong, i'm pleading with you. Please forgive my brother."

"Listen, I know he's your brother and you have to defend him. But let's face the facts here. If it wasn't for his little scare tatic. Yugi wouldn't of gotten hurt, and we wouldn't be making this trip to get him back and to make sure he's safe. So i'm willing to cut you a deal considering you told us. Seeing as how i'ma nice guy i'll only punch his face in three times? Hows that?" he smirked.

"Joey..." Mokuba looked at him with wide eyes. Then he sighed. "Thank you Joey." he smiled, though on the inside he knew it was simply better to not argue with Joey.

Joey promptly gave him a thumbs up.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba stirred in his bed as he was waking up. Pulling the covers from over his head he sat up and yawned before looking at the bed next to his. Yami was sleeping soundly even with the oxygen mask on. Getting out of bed he walked over and pulled down the sheets to do a check of the bandages. Satisfied that no excess damage had been done from earlier he replaced the sheets and removed the oxygen mask after turning it off. Yami groaned as shifted a little but he didn't wake up.

Even though the clock stated it was twelve in the afternoon, it was as dark as midnight in the room. Which meant the storm hadn't cleared up yet. The only light he had was from the fireplace in the room granting him a little bit of light to see by. Grabbing his laptop he decided to get some work done while Yami was sleeping before ordering some food. But before he even got his computer out of his bag he was interrupted.

"..Kaiba.." came a weak voice from the bed.

Turning around he faced his rival with his typical angry expression. "So you've decided to wake up."

"...ter..." he muttered.

"What?" he raised a brow. He didn't hear what was said due to Yami speaking so low.

"Wa..ter..." he got out.

Grabbing the pitcher next to the bed he filled an empty glass with some water. Helping Yami to sit up abit so he could help him drink. Yami drank about half the glass before moving his face away while trembling in pain. Laying him back down. Kaiba opened his briefcase and pulled out a bottle of pills. The label stated they were pain medicine for Yugi Mutou and that he was to take one every three hours for pain upon waking up. Poping the cap open with ease, he dispensed one out into his palm, and turned to Yami before leaning over. "Open your mouth."

"What..for?" he asked wearily. Only awake for a few minutes and he was already feeling like he needed a very long nap.

"Because I said so that's why." he replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Yami tilted his head to the side as he was starting to doze off. But before he could Kaiba grabbed him at his cheeks and squeezed to make Yami open his mouth so he could slip the pill in. Then he closed his mouth and waited for him to swallow.

"Next time do as I say." Kaiba stated as he stood straight. Blinking a few times, as he noticed the smaller duelist was already fast asleep. "Tch." he did in distaste, and went about grabbing his laptop again to do his work.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He didn't know how long he'd slept, but when he woke up he could see it was very dark. 'Yugi...' he thought as he closed his eyes. Opening them he was where was before in Yugi's soul room. Still laying beside him in his bed. "Yugi...your still sleeping." he stated with disappointment. Shifting to lay his head on Yugi's belly. His bandages had become a darker hue of blue. Indicating the pain had grown. "How long are we going to have to endure this?" he asked. "It's not fair...it's not fair that we have to suffer like this. All because of Kaiba and his selfish ambitions." he felt tears drop from his eyes. "Please wake up soon...i'm lonely.." he gripped at Yugi's hand. Closing his eyes, before fading back into their body and waking up in the hotel room.

He looked at the strange ceiling above him. It's intracate designs did little to ease his mind of the pain he was in. He only looked away from it when there was the sound of the door opening. It was Kaiba.

"Well I see you've decided to grace us with your concious self once again." he mocked. "I was just getting ready to shake you awake for your meal. Such a shame that you woke up."

"Shut up Kaiba. This is all your fault." he responded. He'd of put abit more anger into his voice if he had the energy to do so.

Kaiba on the other hand walked to the side of the bed and picked up a container of apple sauce, peeling it's lid off before mixing it with a spoon. "Listen here Yugi. I don't care how upset you are at your current situation. Be angry the whole time for all I care. But i'm going to make sure you get better one way or another. Because once your well i'm going to duel you for your title."

"Do whatever you like Kaiba. I won't play your games anymore." he turned his head away. "Not after this. Not after what you caused."

"Oh I know you'll duel me when your well again. Because at this time I own you, you have no choice but to do as I say."

"You don't own me Kaiba."

"I believe I do." he stated as he pulled out a document from his pocket. "These documents clearly state that your medical bills are being paid for by the Kaiba Corporation. And until you pay me back every penny that you owe me your mine."

Yami's eyes were wide with shock as he saw the documents. The front page showing a total of 120000 yen for current medical treatments received was in bold with a list of treatments that were done. "I didn't ask for your help Kaiba!" he shouted, then hissed with pain.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't ask for my help or not. You agreed back at the concert."

"I only agreed to help you with your ridiculous plan to teach Alana a lesson. Not to be in your debt."

"So are you saying I should of let you die then?"

"No i'm saying you should own up to your responsiblities." he glared.

"Very well then, then allow me to do my first responsiblity of feeding you your meal." he lifted Yami up none too gently by he front of his shirt into sitting position. Yami whimpered in pain, even as he was forced to sit againt his pillows. He trembled as he wrapped his arms about himself after Kaiba let him go. Doing his best not to scream in agony. It took him several minutes to stop trembling, and he panted heavily in a light sweat even as a bed tray was put in front of him with the mixed container of apple sauce and a glass of water. "Since you feel you don't require my help you may feed yourself." Kaiba stated as he crossed his arms.

Yami glared at him in distaste. Then looked to the meal tray before him. Slowly he lifted his right hand, which shook horribly and grabbed at the end of the spoon. Then he moved his left to grasp at the container. He grunted as he tried to get his hands to obey him. Slowly they started to lift upward. But the minute he got them raised about three inches the pain had become too much and he closed his eyes in an attempted to ward off the pain. He let out a pained squeek.

"Well what's wrong Yugi? Can't you even feed yourself? You were so high and mighty just a moment ago."

His body trembled as he tried to get his body to move. He couldn't get it to move no matter how hard was trying. Even as he got himself to open his eyes, he still couldn't move his hands any futher. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding til then in defeat. He wouldn't cry he told himself. He wouldn't cry in front of Kaiba over a stupid container of apple sauce. He lowered his hands to rest on the tray and let go of the spoon. Even if he was embarrassed he wouldn't tell Kaiba he needed help. He knew he was in the right, and he wouldn't back down by asking for help to satisfy him. His only problem really was that he was hungry. And without the use of his arms he didn't have a way to feed himself. He let out a light, almost inaudible whimper, as he thought about the fact he might have to go hungry just to prove a point.

Kaiba waited a few more minutes, before grabbing the container of apple sauce and sitting at the edge of the bed. Then lifting the spoon at Yami's lips without saying a word.

Yami's eyes went wide for a moment. But then he pressed his lips tighter before turning his head away. If he accepted help from Kaiba it would only mean he was accepting being in Kaiba's control. And for Yugi and his sake he just couldn't do such a thing.

"Just open your mouth and take it." Kaiba growled. "You can think of it as a gesture of kindness for putting you in danger." he looked away when Yami looked back at him.

'That bastard!' he thought in his mind. 'He was playing me the whole time!' he growled on the inside. But on the outside he opened his mouth and took in the apple sauce in his mouth. Practically purring when he swallowed and it hit his empty belly. Kaiba went on feeding him until it the container was empty. Yami was pleasantly pleased, though he wasn't full. Blinking for a moment when Kaiba's finger came at him and wiped away some excess apple sauce from the side of his lips.

"Satisfied?" Kaiba asked as he wiped his finger on a napkin.

"Not really." he responded.

"That's too bad. You can't have another until two hours from now." Kaiba got up and moved Yami so he was laying down again.

"What?"

"You dietary needs were written by the doctor. If you have any complaints feel free to pick up the phone and file a complaint." he stated before walking to the door. "I'll be in the living room getting some work done. So I expect total quiet for the next few hours." he stated before closing the door. Leaving Yami all alone in the room.

"That bastard." Yami stated, before settling in for some more sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami slept next to Yugi in his soul room. Everytime he went to sleep it was where he went. He couldn't leave Yugi alone, and most of all being so near him gave him comfort. He had his head on Yugi's chest so he could hear his heartbeat while he slept. It was a rather comforting sound, almost like a peaceful melody. He felt as long as he could hear Yugi's heartbeat, everything would be okay, and he would wake soon. Moaning lightly in his sleep, he shifted slightly against Yugi's chest. "Yugi..." he muttered in his sleep.

Kaiba growled in frustration as he placed the oxygen mask over his rivals face. Yami's breathing had gotten so slow that it was near deadly levels, and was causing his body to destablize. If his heart rate got any lower, he'd go into a coma, and he simply couldn't allow that to happen. Pulling out a syringe and a small container he quickly filled the syringe to an indicated level prescribed by the doctor in case of such an emergency. Tapping the needle to remove any air bubbles before inserted the needle into Yami's shoulder and emptied it's contents. Once he'd completed this he took out a stethiscope and used it to listen to his heart beat. Atfirst the rate was exceedingly slow. But after a minute the drug kicked in and returned his heart beat to normal. 'That was abit too close for comfort.' he thought as he started connecting a portible heart monitor together. Since Yami had been doing so well before he figured he didn't need to use it. But the recent issue now called on him to use it. After connecting it together he attached the end pieces to Yami's chest, which in turn activated the machine to it's normal beeping sounds. 'I don't know what made you take a turn for the worse Yugi, but you better believe I won't allow you to die while i'm around. Try as you might I won't let you run away.' he thought as he started setting up a small medical area on the end table of all the medicines, syringes, and gloves.

In Yugi's soul room. Yami flinched as he slowly woke up. The slight feeling of pain in his shoulder waking him up. And he didn't know where it'd come from. Slowly sitting up he rubbed at his eye before looking down at his shoulder and noting there was now a red spot there as if he'd gotten a bug bite. There was an idential one on the same shoulder of Yugi. "What happened?...Did something bite us?" he pondered aloud though he was still tired. Rubbing at his arm for a moment. "Yugi.." he started as he returned to laying down. "I'm going to sleep some more okay? I'm very sleepy." he dozed off after finishing his sentence. After he'd fallen asleep, his bandages had taken on abit of a darker hue, while Yugi seemed to become a shade away from black.

Kaiba looked over the information being provided to his computer from the medical equipment. "I don't understand, how is he getting worse? I've done everything the doctors said to do!" he read over the information. Yami's vital signs had dropped a little more after he'd sat down. "What could be wrong?" he shouted in frustration as he looked over the doctors instructions in an attempt to find an answer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tea flinched as she was hit with a sudden jolt. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Whats wrong Tea?" Tristan asked.

"I just got a bad feeling."

"Your probably just tired from this trip. Why don't you try getting a nap for abit." he stated.

"Hmm." she nodded. "Maybe your right." She looked out the window. 'Yugi, you have to hold on.' she thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'Yugi, you have to hold on.' came a voice that echoed within the soul room. Yami opened his eyes again and wearily looked around. "Tea..?" He could of sworn he'd heard her voice just then. "I must of been dreaming." he yawned.

'Yugi...' the voice came again.

Yami flinched as his eyes became wide. "That is Tea! But how!" he looked around. But he couldn't find anything. Then Yugi's and his millenium puzzles started to glow.

"Yugi, please be safe." came Tea's voice.

"My puzzle...Ahh! I see, the puzzle is sending us Tea's voice." he stated with shock. "Their friendship must be strong enough to reach us here." he grasped at the puzzle. Then noted the bandages color had lightened abit as did Yugi. Though the color was still dark, it was definately lighter than before. Yami moved his hands alittle and found he could move them with only lights amount of pain inflicting him. "I can move my hands again." he said as he tried to get up. But found he wasn't able to. He sighed, but soon after he smiled. "It's alright. It's progress after all." But then he heard a shifting beside him and turned quickly. "Yugi..!"

Yugi shifted in his bed. Blinking a few times before looking at his darker half with sleepy eyes. "Yami..."

Yami felt tears well up in his eyes as he collasped on top of Yugi, "YUGI!" he cried. "I knew you'd wake up soon!" he added, and felt he was being petted on his head.

Yugi kept stroking Yami on his head as best as he could. "Yami, i'm so tired. I'm going to sleep for abit longer. Do you think you can hold out just abit more?"

Yami nodded, "I'll hold out." he got out. "But don't leave me alone for too long. It's lonely without you." he looked at his lighter half with pleading eyes.

"I'll do my best." Yugi stated before falling back asleep.

"Yugi..." Yami stated as he wiped at his eyes. He'd only allow his lighter half to see him in such a state. Not even their friends would see him crying so childishly. It was his stubborn ways that kept him from doing so. He'd also never tell their friends how greatly insecure he always was without Yugi. Yugi was his other half, and they were the two sides of one coin. Different yet the same. And he wasn't going to allow their friends to find out that he himself, actually was a crier. Oh the mocking he could already see. Yami the cry baby. He thought in his mind. This brought a smile to his face. 'Yeah right. I'd never allow myself to earn such a nickname.' he thought as he decided to allow himself to take over their body.

He opened his eyes and heard the beeping sounds of the medical machines. Looking over he saw Kaiba slumped over his computer asleep. Slowly and with abit of effort he sat up. Hissing in pain, but he had to say it was good to be able to sit up without assistence. Removing the sheets he took a look at his legs, then lifted his shirt to reveal the bandages beneath them. The white bandages were tinged pink in some places at his ribs, and on his thighs. Dropping his shirt he looked around for a moment. "Bandages...bandages." he muttered to himself, until his eyes landed on what he was looking for. His eyes slanted in frustration as the clean bandages were clear across the room. Looking at his legs he concentrated. But they wouldn't cooperate. He was stuck. Sighing he tried to think. 'I wonder what happened before...how did we regain movement so quickly?' he asked no one in particular. 'Though it's hard to complain since I can move my arms and hands with ease now, it's still rather odd when only hours ago I couldn't move them well at all...was it the puzzle?' he looked down at his puzzle then grasped it. 'There's so much I don't know about it. Is it protecting me and Yugi?' he thought, but his thoughts were soon broken when a deep intake of breath and a groan came from Kaiba.

Kaiba groggily sat up and blinked a few times. It'd taken several hours to get Yami completely stable. And it seemed he'd completely passed out after he'd managed to do it. Tiredly he looked to Yami and blinked several more times.

"Good morning." Yami waved at him with a smirk on his face. Though he wanted to laugh in reality. Kaiba had a train of drool running down his chin. Something he never thought he'd get to see in a million years.

Kaiba at first was silent, but then it dawned on him what was going on. "YUGI!" he stood up straight so quickly that his chair over turned and fell. "When did you wake up? And how are you able to move your arms?"

"Just now. As for my arms I couldn't say." he stated smugly. It was so hard to keep a straight face when his rival looked worse for wear. "You gotta little.." he pointed to his own chin, he snickered.

Kaiba's eyes when wide before he stood as if nothing had happened and wiped his drool off his chin. 'How embarrassing.' he thought as he tucked his handkercheif into his pocket. 'But even so. How did Yugi manage to regain movement in his arms so quickly? It doesn't add up. By the doctors reports it should of been months before he could even move a finger. And here he is waving at me as if he arms aren't wounded at all. It has to be some trick. No one can heal that fast.' he thought as he eyed Yami in his bed. He was looking at his hands even though they were still covered in bandages, flexing his fingers, and moving his arms. 'Yugi...how?' his eyes slanted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Flames danced their feverish dance as the one in the shadows in a dark cloak smirked. A light laugh left them as they faded into the dark.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba had his arms crossed as he watched Yami eat his meal. He still couldn't figure out how he'd regained the movement in his arms. But the doctor earlier had assured him that other than his arms being horribly bruised, that his arms were fine, and that he could also have heartier meals.

Yami cut into the steak on his plate with a hint of eagerness, while at the same time remaining composed. After only being allowed apple sauce before, he was more than happy to get some meat into his system. Putting the cut piece in his mouth with his fork he chewed happily as his mouth was overwhelmed with flavor.

'Yugi, what secrets do you have?' Kaiba thought with intensity.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yami asked as he cut into his steak.

"Hmmmm." he growled.

Yami blinked for a moment but the shrugged. "Fine." he muttered before eating another piece of meat. He was not going to push things further. It was only Kaiba after all. If he wanted to mope around then Yami had no problem letting him mope. Finishing the last of his meal, he drank his glass of water, then stretched. "Hmmmmm, that was a delicious meal." he sighed contently. "I wish I could go for a walk though." he looked to the window, as he lowered his arms. It was still snowing heavily outside. For a moment he was enjoying the silence. But Kaiba's intense glare at him was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. So he pretended that he was still interested in the snow, though he'd already lost interest. This went on for a few more minutes before Yami couldn't take it anymore. "I think i'll play clock solitare." he stated as he picked up the deck of cards that was beside his pillow. The maid who'd brought him his meal earlier was kind enough to bring him something to entertain himself with. Shuffling the cards he set up his game in preparation.

Kaiba was visibly shaking with angry at that point. Here he was trying to figure out the mystery to Yugi's sudden healing, and Yugi was just sitting there playing clock solitare? That was the straw that broke the kettles back. Getting up, he'd lost his cool and flung the tray that had the cards and dishes on it to the side. Causing them to crash to the floor.

"Kaiba..." Yami growled in distaste. There was only so much of his attitude that he could take before he went too far.

"What do you think your doing?" he shouted. "Playing cards? You should be trying to figure out your sudden healing ability!" he added. That healing was beyond normal human beings. And no matter how much he tried he couldn't understand it.

"And what would you have me do Kaiba?" Yami slanted his eyes. "I'm just as confused as you are, but there's no point in getting angry about it either. I can move my arms, and frankly i'm okay with this fact. Instead of focusing on the unknown why don't you focus on what we do know."

"You might be willing to accept such a thing as a miracle. But I don't believe in miracles. I'll find out how you managed to heal so quickly then reveal it." he stated with determination.

"Do whatever you wish Kaiba. But i'm not going to complain." He pushed himself so he'd lay down, and turn onto his side. "I'm going to sleep." he finished off with his back turned to Kaiba.

"Fine. I'll be in the living room getting some work done while you go on to slumberland." he grumbled. "It's not as though you've been any use on this trip anyway." he slammed the door in a huff after turning off the light. Leaving Yami alone in the dark.

Yami pulled the covers up to his chin, and hugged himself. "Who said I choose to be on this trip?" he mumbled before closing his eyes to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Another chapter done =) I know there was confusion about the pairing for this fic. So someone had asked me if this was a prideshipping fic...honestly I didn't know what that meant xD So I asked and they explained it to me and told me to look at the Yu Gi Oh shipping list (cause the link they sent me didn't work) for more information because I was confused about where my fic would fall into this...well...needless to say that list made my brain hurt x.x And even though the person was explaining it to me, I got more confused than I was before I even saw the list xD So I ctrl alt del the list from my mind. Because honestly i'm writing this fic for not only myself, but for the readers enjoyment. I know my Kuroshitsuji readers have kinda learned from me that when I write I typically clarify as I go. To me this is what makes a story enjoyable. But I did get the request to clarify this as well. So I will say this. I'll let the fic speak for itself. This is personally my preference as a writer. I understand that as the reader you don't want to be confused and want all the information one go. But to me thats what makes for a boring story, and having the reader actually read to find out the information is what makes a fanfic or even a novel enjoyable to the reader. I know when I read fics or novels, I have my moments where I don't understand something. But as I read on (for fanfics that's if the author has completed it though), the answers become clear to my questions, and usually make it that much more enjoyable =) So all I can ask is you guys bare with me. And I hope you enjoy this fic as you read on. *bows* I will also apologize now if the characters have any OOC moments. I'm doing what I can to keep them in character. Though . I personally enjoy their personalities from Yugioh 0 more tbh. xD (*huggles Yami when he was crazy* I MISS YOUR TOTALLY RANDOM GAMES! T.T if only the original story had been continued. *le sigh*) I'm at a debate of writing a letter to the creator to ask him this. Though I doubt i'd get a reply. I'm not the only one who misses the original plot mind you = I know other people do as well. Though we all still love the card dueling stuff as well._

_Reviews and comments appreciated =)_


	3. Chapter 3 Mature Chapter

Pain of the Famous 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba was typing hastily on his computer. Even though the internet was out, he could atleast work on his weekly reports to complete them in time. Looking at the clock he saw it'd been a good six hours since he left Yugi alone in the bedroom. Far over the time when he was to give him his medicine. Putting a hand to the center of his brow he sighed as his vision was starting to blur from looking at the computer screen for so long. "I need some coffee." he muttered as he got up and walked into the small kitchenette area. Setting up the pot to make himself some extra strong coffee. When his task was finished he walked over to the bedroom door and peeked inside. Since it was so dark he couldn't see clearly so he opened the door fully to allow himself entry. 'Is he still sleeping?' he pondered as he walked over to the edge of the bed.

Yami had his back turned to Kaiba. Mostly due to not having moved since earlier. And to pretend he was sleeping. Kaiba's attitude earlier had pissed him off greatly. And if he could he'd of left. To make matters worse, after a while the pain in his body had come back. He pressed his lips tightly together to keep himself from crying from the pain. This did nothing for the tears that streamed down his face however. But if figured if he could trick Kaiba enough to think he was sleeping he could atleast be left alone and cry about it when he wasn't in the room. 'I just have to keep my breathing at a steady pace so he won't notice.' he thought as he tried to control his breathing. 'Just keep it controlled and he won't notice.' he thought.

"Hmmm." he hummed at he stared at the smaller duelists back. Raising a brow as he watched the rise and fall to indicate breathing. 'He seems to be breathing normally. Perhaps he doesn't need anymore medicine after all.' he thought.

'Leave...leave...leave...' Yami thought as his pain started to get worse. It was becoming very difficult to control his breathing. Then he faultered for a mere second, and hoped that Kaiba didn't notice.

Kaibas eyes grew wide when he saw a change in Yami's breathing for a mere second. Then he smirked as it dawned on him the game he was playing. 'Clever Yugi, but not clever enough.' he thought. "Ohhh. It seems Yugi is still sleeping. He must be very tired." he walked over to the door. "I guess i'll wake him up later to give him his pain medicine." he grabbed the knob and swung the door shut while staying in the room.

'Does he think i'm stupid?' Yami thought with distaste. Clearly knowing that Kaiba was still in the room. 'That's such an old trick.' he thought some more. 'But with him in the room now what I am going to do?...Steady breathing...it's getting too hard...' he closed his eyes shut tightly.

Kaiba removed his shoes slowly and placed them near his bed. Walking softly to the side of the bed. 'Ah so you didn't fall for my trick huh? Very well. I'll just take a more drastic approach.' he reached out. 'Remember this Yugi you brought this on yourself.' he smirked.

'Inhale...exhale...' Yami chanted to himself. 'He'll leave soon. Inhale...exhale...' he continued. And then noted the sheets lifted slightly. 'What's he doing?' he sweated a little. Especially when he felt a hand at his side. 'He wouldn't!'

'Bingo.' Kaiba thought as he pressed down none too gently just below Yami's ribcage. Causing his rival to scream and writhe his body in pure agony.

'THAT BASTARD! THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!' he thought as his body spasmed. Panting heavily as he hugged himself and trembled. Tears flowing freely as he sweating profusely.

"I see your awake now." Kaiba stated with a smirk. "That was quite the good morning."

"Y...you...bas..tard.." he whimpered in pain. Coughing a few times.

"Oh my it seems you've bled through your bandages again. Keep this up and you'll need a blood transplant." he pulled away the sheets entirely. There was blood on Yami's legs, and side where Kaiba had pushed against. 'Perhaps I pushed just alittle too hard.' he thought even as he popped open the medicine bottle. "Open your mouth and say awww."

Stubbornly Yami turned his face away from Kaiba. "No."

"Oh? Are you perhaps into being in pain? I didn't realize you had such a fetish." he teased.

Yami whimpered as he tried to keep himself from screaming. His body felt like it was on fire. His eyes were shut tightly, yet it did nothing to stop the tears from flowing. He felt like he was dying. His breaths were hitched, and he felt as though while on fire he was being stabbed. He caved into the pain. He screamed louder than he had before, shaking his head from side to side frantically. Pride a forgotten memory as he screamed. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE!"

Kaiba was taken aback by his rivals sudden outburst. Completely forgetting that he should be doing something to help.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" he screamed himself hoarse. Before he broke down and cried in hysterics. His body started spasming again making his pain even worse. Yami's thought was no one was going to help to ease his pain and suffering. That he would have to stay in a state of pure agony. Atleast until he felt something poke at him and within a few minutes his body slowly stopped spasming. And the pain was dulling to a more tolerable level. When he was able he turned to look at his savior with wide eyes and a tear stained face. Panting as he tried to calm his body down. It was Kaiba.

When he was able to snap himself out of it, he'd dumped the medical bag's contents all over the floor. He'd done a quick search to find the pain killer that Yami had obviously needed. On the bed beside Yami was an opened bag with syringes filled with liquid. Kaiba had obviously used one to ease his suffering. He was panting as well, due to he had to fight with Yami abit to even get the shot into his arm to empty the contents of the syringe.

Yami's breathing started to slow to normal and he turned his head to face the ceiling. His facial expression indicated that he was exhausted.

Kaiba wiped at the sweat from his brow as he stood beside the bed. Grabbing a few tissues and reaching over to wipe at Yami's face. But he was stopped. Yami weakly swatted at his hand and turned his face away. "Go away.." he spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Kaiba however persisted and proceeded to wipe Yami's face of tears and sweat.

"I said go away." he spoke abit louder.

"Is that anyway to treat the person who eased your pain?" he continued in his work.

"Eased my pain?...You mean the one who caused it don't you?" he scoffed, then smacked at Kaiba's hand again. "It figures you only assist when it's beneficial to you." he smirked. "Afraid that if I kept screaming the hotel staff would think I was being abused?" he laughed lightly. "Though I guess in reality that part is true all things considered."

Kaiba's eye twitched, but he said nothing about that statement. "You need a bath." he stopped wiping at his face. "You look disgusting."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Would you like a gold medal?" he replied as he turned himself with abit of difficulty. "Just leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Kaiba remained silent, even as he walked away. Yami sighed as he heard him walking away. For a short while he thought he could just lay there and pretend nothing had happened. But fifteen minutes later he heard footsteps behind him. And then he was suddenly picked up. "Kaiba! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"I told you, you need a bath." he stated bluntly as he carried the smaller duelist into their lavish bathroom.

"I don't need your help!" he pounded on Kaiba's chest with his fists. Though he doubted he was doing any damage. Even when he was placed to sit on the counter, he tried to atleast get a few more hits in.

"Stop being so childish!" he got out, right before he was given a mightly slap. His features were filled with complete shock even as his face snapped to the side from the blow. Yami however was panting, and his face was completely serious, even as he grasped at his hand which was stinging from his own attack. The lack of words between them in those few minutes seemed to suffocate the air in the room.

On the inside Kaiba was start raving mad. He wanted nothing more than to slam the smaller duelist into a wall multiple times. But deep down he knew he'd been the one to start it. So he counted to ten in his mind. Stood straight and started removing Yami's bandages almost as if nothing had happened, though his cheek that was tinged red showed otherwise. For the longest time neither of them spoke. The only action was when Yami cringed at his now revealed wounds. He couldn't help but think his body looked like something out of a horror movie with all it's cuts and bruises. Once Kaiba had him nude, he picked him up again and gently placed him in the tub that he'd filled with water. Yami hissed when the water touched his skin, then hugged himself even as light traces of blood started to color the water. He stared at the black and purple marks on his thighs, and watched as his cuts seemed to be exaggerated by the water. Before he knew it, Kaiba had lifted his left arm, and using a sponge, was gently cleaning him off. "You need to be cleaned of dried blood, and sweat or you could get an infection." was all he said. While Yami simply sat there in silence and allowed himself to be cleaned.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like forever. Even after the maids had come to clean the room and change the sheets to the beds. Not even when their dinner was brought in. The only sounds was the clanging sounds of utensils being used to eat their meals with. Or the occastional pick up and put down of their glasses of water. Yami was eatting porriage, while Kaiba was eatting some russian meal he didn't know the name to. If the others had been there, they'd of been amazed at how long the two hadn't spoken. The past record of them being silent for a total max time of five minutes, was beaten by a new record of two hours and counting.

A phone started to ring, breaking the silence instantly. Kaiba picked up the phone immediately. "What?...I see...very well then. Keep me up to date." he finished before hanging up the phone and eatting more of his meal.

Yami was poking at his meal with his spoon, mixing it every so often before taking a bite. He wanted to remain silent, but the curiosity was killing him. "Who was it?" he asked without looking at him.

Kaiba held his fork midway to his mouth for a moment before putting some more of his meal into his mouth, chewing for a moment before swallowing. "The front desk." he replied.

"Oh..." he started mixing at his food again. "Good news?" he asked.

"No."

He kept mixing at his food as he tried to distract himself. "...Why did they call?" he asked. Making random conversation with Kaiba had never been so difficult before. Now it was as if he had to force it.

"Weather."

"...Oh." he stated as he continued to mix the contents of his bowl. He was already full, and wasn't really planning to eat the rest. Picking up his glass he took a sip.

Kaiba was chewing on his meal again, and swallowed once more. "We could be stuck here for a month or so." he stated.

"Huh?"

"The phone call. About the weather. It was to tell us we could be stuck here for a month or so." he stated non chalantly before putting more food in his mouth.

"Oh." he stated with disappointment in his voice. He was hoping they could go home sooner than that. Then he blinked in surprise as there was suddenly a slice of cake infront of his eyes. It looked to be a dark chocolate cake with fresh raspberries on top, and a thick chocolate frosting. Looking past it he saw it was Kaiba looking away from him while holding the treat out to him. Yami took it slowly, and questionably looked between it and Kaiba.

"Your not supposed to have any sweets for a few weeks due to your ribs healing." he started. "Doctors orders...Of course, i've seemed to have lost the paper on the specific time line of this. So i'm making a guess that you can have some cake." he stated.

'Is...Kaiba...blushing?' Yami stared with wide eyes. Clearly his rival was had a tinge of color at his cheeks. His eyes shifted towards the sofa where there was various amounts of paper work on top of it. The first page was clearly information on his dietary needs. From where he sat he could see the line that said no sweets for three weeks upon waking. And it hadn't even been a week since he'd woken up. His eyes became rather calm and he smiled before placing the cake on his tray and picking up his fork. Taking a small piece and putting it in his mouth. Upon swallowing he said. "Apology accepted."

"Tch...what apology?" he scoffed as he blush became more apparent. He then walked back to where he'd previously been sitting to finish his meal.

'Your such a dork Kaiba.' Yami thought as he giggled lightly. "Apology indeed." he whispered as he continued to eat his cake. Perhaps dealing with him for a while longer wouldn't be so terrible. Even if that reason was due to a snow storm.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The days seemed to drag on slowly. And each day Yami could say he was feeling better and better. His body still hurt, and Yugi hadn't woken up yet. But each day Kaiba helped him work on his exercises to get him moving again. At the moment he was sitting on his bed doing some writing of vocabulary words, that Kaiba made him do, to get his motor skills back in order. The first time he'd done it, it was painful to simply write his own name. Kaiba made him write one word per day one hundred times before he was allowed to stop. Now he was on his forth word, which was boulder. At the beginning his hand shook horribly. But now it seemed with practice his motor skills were coming back and it was getting easier to write again. "And...done!" he finished as he put his pen down. Flexing his fingers in an attempt to ease the cramp.

"Good." Kaiba stated as he moved his laptop to the side. "Now we can do your leg exercises." he got up and helped Yami to sit at the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor he grabbed at Yami's ankles and started moving his legs alternately while counting. This had become a daily routine in the past four days. And while he still hadn't walked yet. Kaiba stated it would help with the circulation of his legs. Yami simply watched as Kaiba did his task. While his legs and torso were still as covered with bandages as the first day. His arms bandages were noticably less. It was only a minor amount, but now the bandages went up to his mid upper arm, instead of nearly at his shoulders. A small improvement from before. But Yami was happy about this none the less. There was a knock at the door to their room, and Kaiba cursed outwardly before putting Yami's feet down and stood up. "I'll be right back." he stated in a tone that was more like an order being given. Walking out of the room and shutting the bedroom door quickly.

Yami looked too the door, then down at his legs.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba answered the door in a huff. "What is it?" he shouted at the person who dared to disturb the rehabilitation schedule for his rival.

"Mr. Kaiba." a man in a suit smiled. He was middle aged, and had a beard that was partially greying, while wearing a vintage style hat.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Might I come in?"

"That depends."

The man didn't seem to take any offense to this as he laughed lightly and removed his hat. "I am Maksimilian Nikita. I'm sure you remember my third party associate whom was trying to do business with you upon your arrival."

"If his pathetic attempt is what you call trying, i'd hate to see what you'd call actual business." he replied.

Maksimilian laughed as he stepped into the room. "I can see you are a rather serious business man. I like that in a person."

"Why are you here? And please do keep in mind I am a busy man. So you've got five minutes."

"So little time for discussion. But i'll get straight to the point. I want to have a partnership between our companies Mr. Kaiba. Of course not the business of my associate. This would be abit more...how you say? Realistic."

"Get to the point." he stated with aggitation.

"I propose that we combine our companies in an equal 50/50 share way. And all you'd have to do is allow me to do certain...business negotiations off to the side without any questions being asked."

"It sounds to me like you'd like to use my company for some illegal business transactions."

"Oh no no no, certainly not. Let's just say some negotiations are abit...rough."

"So basically your apart of the mafia. I should of known there was a reason for such a desperation to gain half my company."

"Mafia is such a strong word. We prefer to call it, realistic investors."

"I think you've wasted enough of my time. Get out or i'll toss you out through the window."

Maksimilian became rather disappointed. "Such as shame. But i'm sure we'll talk again soon." he stated. Then there was a loud thump followed by a yelp from the next room. He then smirked before putting on his hat. "I see that boys will be boys after all." he finished as he walked out through the front door.

Kaiba watched as the door was shut then turned and walked into the bedroom, slightly rushing as he did so. "Yugi!" he growled before blinking several times. Yami was standing. And seeing this made Kaiba shocked as he watched. Yami was abit shakey. He was waving his arms almost like he was walking along a tight rope in a circus. But he was definately standing. When he saw the smaller duelist start to fall he dashed over and caught him before he landed face first into the floor.

"Ow.." Yami got out even as Kaiba caught him by his waist. Kaiba's catch had made him press against his wounds.

"What do you think your doing?" Kaiba asked with abit of annoyance in his voice.

"Trying to walk of course." he replied even as Kaiba got up and placed him to sit on the bed.

"And what was that thud?" he raised a curious brow.

Yami blushed a little as he tapped his index fingers together. "I kinda fell over on my first attempt." he rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly.

Kaiba sighed as he rubbed at his temples. "Your lucky your bandages didn't become undone from your attempt."

"But it would of been worth it." he smirked.

"Listen here Yugi. I don't care if your going to attempt to walk again. But I will state to you that you will be doing this by my schedule. The last thing I need is for you to walk yourself into a coma simply because you decided it was worth the blood loss to walk again." he lifted Yami's right leg to emphasis his point. There was a massive blood stain on his outer thigh, which was mostly likely caused by when he fell over.

"Ow.." was all he said as he saw it. He was so focused on walking that he didn't even notice he'd reopened a wound.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked in a growl as he started to change the bandages on his leg.

"Umm...I got five feet before I fell?" he giggled sheepishly. Sweating a little as Kaiba was clearly angry at him for being so careless.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Another week had passed and Kaiba couldn't help but wonder where Yugi's vast improvement was coming from. Though his wounds still looked terrible. The fact that his motor skills had pretty much completely returned was nothing short of a miracle. Here he was, holding Yugi by his hands walking backwards while Yugi was taking shakey steps forward, walking as though he was a toddler learning to walk. Several times he had to catch him as he legs buckled from under him. But each day he was able to walk a little further, but it seemed as though his legs still shook horribly. And he required the support of a person or wall to actually walk.

Yami felt his legs give out from under him just as soon as he took another step. Yelping even as Kaiba caught him for what seemed like the millionth time. Though he was glad that he was getting somewhere. It pissed him off that he needed support to even go a few feet.

"Let's take a break." Kaiba stated as he eased Yami to sit on the floor.

"No I want to continue." he retorted, wishing Kaiba hadn't had him sit in the middle of the room where there wasn't anything for him to grab onto to pick himself up.

"Too bad. I told you we were doing this my way. And my way says we're taking a break. We've been at this for two hours, and frankly I need to sit." he sat on his bed. His feet were throbbing from all the walking he'd done with Yami over the past week.

Yami growled in distaste as he crossed his arms over his torso. Looking very much like a bratty child from his position on the floor. Kaiba couldn't help but think how adorable he looked even with his grumpy expression. He couldn't help but want to kiss those pouty lips. As it stood now if he wanted to do as such, Yugi wouldn't even be able to do a thing about it. Shaking his head of such thoughts he tried to get his mind to think on other things. But instead it drifted back to those pouting lips. Those lips that looked exceedingly soft. Untouched. He didn't know when it happened but he'd placed himself on the floor beside him, and leaned over for a kiss.

Yami's eyes were in complete utter shock. One moment he was sitting on the floor, frustrated, and the next Kaiba was next to him, kissing him fully on the lips. Needless to say, he had to admit Kaiba was an excellent kisser. His eyes started going from shock, to slowly closing, and without realising it, he'd let out a small moan. That moan seemed to edge Kaiba on abit more for after he released him from the kiss he started kissing him along his cheek and down his neck. Yami's face was flushed, and he only snapped out of it when he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it with. "Stop!" he pushed Kaiba way. He was rather sure he was as red as a tomato even as he kept his gaze away from Kaiba.

Kaiba briefly wondering if maybe he'd accidently touched a wound. Reaching out he was promptly pushed away again.

"Stop...just stop.."

Kaiba watched for a moment before smiling. "Your a virgin aren't you?" he finally stated. This caused Yami to blush from head to toe entirely. "You are!" this seemed to please him even more. His pants were getting a bit tight, but he scooted closer and moved Yami's face so he could look at him. "Who knew the great Yugi Mutou was still so innocent. I thought by now you'd of had maybe ten people by now." he teased. He himself had had relations as early as the age of fifteen. Most were one night stands, nothing serious, as he didn't deem anyone worthy to settle down with. But he figured with Yugi becoming famous he'd of atleast lost his virginity by now.

"Not everyone goes around sleeping with random people." Yami stated as he looked away even as Kaiba held him by his chin. "Besides I..." he stopped himself.

"You?" he became interested.

Yami thought back to when he'd first met Yugi. To the time when he'd completed the Millenium puzzle. Though Yugi was greatly childish when it came to games, Yugi also secretly watched lewd videos at night when his parents and grandpa were asleep. The first time he'd seen his light half do so, he gotten a bloody nose even as Yugi watched eagerly. He'd never seen anything so vulgar before. Yet from the first time he'd seen the video he'd been entranced by it. Being exceedingly grateful that Yugi hadn't known of his existence yet, as he spent many a time plugging up many nose bleeds with vast amounts of tissues. Eventually he'd gotten himself up to simply blushing profusely. But it was exceedingly difficult to keep himself from looking. When it came to the subject of sex, Yugi had far more knowledge than he did, that was for sure. A fact he was also embarrassed about. "I'm..." he trembled. Did he dare tell Kaiba who he really was? He couldn't be sure.

"Tell me." he spoke in a hushed tone.

Yami briefly wondered if this was the same Seto Kaiba who was ill tempered. But his thoughts were cut off the moment Kaiba went in for another kiss. This kiss however was short and only lasted about a minute. "I'm not Yugi." he muttered without thinking properly after the kiss was finished.

Kaiba raised a brow at this statement. Even as the smaller duelist put a hand to his lips and turned away his gaze again. "What?"

"...I'm not...Yugi..." he repeated.

Kaiba got up and dusted his pants off of the unseen dirt. "I think your pain medicine has made your mind abit loopy." he stated.

"It's true Kaiba! You may not believe it, but i'm actually another side of Yugi." he looked at him with determination.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Kaiba picked him up as if he were a small child. Suddenly exceedingly frustrated.

Yami grasped at his shirt as he'd been picked up. "Kaiba! Listen to me! I..." he didn't get to finish as he was dumped onto his bed.

"That's enough Yugi. I've heard many things in my life, but I won't believe in this occult nonsense. Even if what you say is true, then answer this. Where is Yugi?"

Yami grasped at the puzzle and hugged it to himself, his eyes looking down at the floor. "...In my heart..." he muttered.

After hearing that, Kaiba could only think that the pain and medication had gotten to Yugi's mind. Making the smaller duelist lay down, he tucked him in. Deciding he'd have to contact the doctors to see about lowering the medication doses. "Get some sleep." he ordered before going to the bathroom. He was in a dire need of a cold shower.

Yami on the other hand shifted deeper into his sheets, still hugging the puzzle to himself. Closing his eyes, then opening them again to see he was back in Yugi's soul room. "Yugi..." he laid beside him. Hugging his lighter half close. He had light tears in his eyes as his insecurities came flooding back into his mind. "I'm scared...can't you wake up now? I need you." his voice trembled. He was exceedingly confused, and needed someone to speak with. After a few moments, Yugi's heartbeat lulled him to sleep. Bringing him a sense of comfort though his questions wouldn't obtain an answer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maksimilian sat in his recliner with a huge smirk on his face. Holding a glass of wine as he looked over some papers in his other hand. Even as a servant came into the room he didn't look up.

"Sir." the servant who appeared to be a maid bowed. "We have a status report on the information you requested." she stated neutrally.

Looking at her, he leaned back in his seat. "Very well." he acknowleded.

A screen behind her appeared with information filled with graphs appeared. "With the latest results we have determined that it is possible to retain control over pain receptors within a subjects body as long as there is enough time for seals to establish within a subjects body."

Maksimilian put his glass down and fingered at his ring. It was old with an entracate design and had a ruby at the center. "I see."

"Also we have found it works at it's best when your at a closer distance, though distance isn't really an issue as long as you have atleast a servant near your subjects to maintain your energy flow by wearing this." she held out a small ruby. "As long as they have it on their person your energy can flow even to vast areas, thus keeping your control up with ease."

"Ahh..I see. Very well then. Keep me posted." he ordered. She bowed and left without another word even as the screen turned off of it's own accord. "Options are always available to those deserving." he muttered before laughing hysterically.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba cursed a stream of profanities as it seemed the cold shower did nothing to ease his desire. How long had it been since he'd bedded with someone? he pondered. Now that he thought about it, it'd be quite a while. The last time being nearly six months ago. And the person he'd bedded with had been a sorry excuse for a partner. Turning off the shower he grabbed his robbed and exited the bathroom. Growling in frustration he eyed the sleeping form in the second bed. 'Damn you Yugi.' he stated in aggitation in his mind. He now had a bit of a problem and tried to think of how to alleviate it. An idea popped into his mind and he smirked even as he walked over to the unaware sleeping form. Lifting the sheets slowly to reveal the sleeping duelist in the outfit he himself had had him wear. Mostly the outfit was to make it easier to see if the smaller duelist needed his bandages to be changed. But apart of him had picked out such attire because he'd originally wanted to embarrass Yugi. But now it seemed it worked against him. Perhaps shirts that Yugi typically wore with short shorts was not the best outfit to put on your rival when you were having adultly thoughts about them. Even if said rival didn't know the real reason for wearing such attire.

Sitting on the bed and leaning over he gently caressed Yami's cheek. Earning a small shift and groan from him in the process. Kaiba's smirk grew. It seemed his rival was quite a deep sleeper when he felt he was safe. Pressing his lips to Yami's forehead, he kissed gently. Then started to trail soft kisses along the smaller duelists nose until he'd reached his lips. Yami moaned for a moment, almost as if he were encouraging him further. This seemed to please Kaiba as he pulled away from the kiss with the biggest grin on his face. 'Someone isn't very honest with themselves.' he thought as he decided to take his actions just a little further. Of course he intended to keep his actions at nothing more than simple kisses. He would not go as far as to force himself on Yugi. For the real challenge would be to coax Yugi into giving in to his own desires. This thought thrilled him, and the thought of claiming Yugi's innocence had thrilled him even more. 'Once i'm done with you Yugi, you'll be begging me own you.' he thought deviously as he kissed along Yami's neck.

Yami flinched as he felt something was out of place. Slowly opening his eyes he squinted for whatever it was in the dark. Then realized someone was above him as he couldn't see very well past the person's shoulder. The scent of the person filled his nostrils instantly. "Ahh...Kaiba..?" he stated with confusion. But moaned lightly as it dawned on him that Kaiba was kissing him along his neck. His own needs making themselves known nearly instantly.

Kaiba pulled back to look at his face. He simply couldn't wipe off the grin on his face as he saw the smaller duelist panting lightly below him. "My, my, someone is rather sensitive. A few kisses and your already filled with want." Yami blushed as he turned his gaze away. But Kaiba had grabbed at his chin to make him look back at him. "Do you even know what you want?" he asked in a lustful voice. "Your so dishonest with yourself, but your body seems to know what it is you really want."

'My...body?' he thought in his mind. Eyes growing wide when Kaiba pressed his lips on his own again. But he couldn't supress the moan he'd released even as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was back in Yugi's soul room, but he could still clearly feel Kaiba kissing him. "Yugi..." he uttered, even as he felt pleasure from the kiss. "What...what do I do?" he asked as he trembled. He could feel Kaiba was becoming abit more vigorous in his kisses. He shuddered even as he felt the pulses through himself. But what shocked him was that Yugi too moaned and trembled though he was unconcious. "Yu...ahh." he moaned. His mind was going blank even as he closed his eyes. Opening them again he was back in the hotel room. He couldn't retain concentration to stay with Yugi. His mind was more focused on Kaiba's actions.

Removing himself from Yami's neck Kaiba licked at his lips. Slowly lifting Yami's shirt to reveal his bandages beneath it. "Such a shame they are covered by the bandages." he mocked before taking an index finger to touch at a covered nipple. Yami jolted and moaned even to the point of putting at hand to cover at his mouth. "But it seems it does nothing to stop how sensitive you are." he stated with pleasure in his voice. "Shall I continue or have you had a enough?" he asked teasingly.

"Wha...?" Yami looked at him with glazed over eyes. Thinking was not something he was capable of fully doing at the moment.

"I asked if you wanted to go further." Kaiba repeated. Noticing his rival was having a hard time with a reply.

Yami was clearly in a battle with himself. He didn't understand the feelings inside of himself, and wondered if his feelings were Yugi's feelings. But with Yugi being unconcious he couldn't ask him outright. But considering Yugi's unconcious actions it made him wonder if he wanted it too. Another part of him stated he was far too wounded to be even thinking about doing such a thing. They were so small in comparison to Kaiba. Wouldn't it hurt? He didn't really want their body to hurt more than it already was. "I..." he started. His mind was so hazy he wasn't even sure he'd said anything to begin with. Kaiba just simply waited to see what his reply would be.

Those lips he'd kissed so many times before were just asking to be kissed again. Kaiba leaned over again and whispered. "I'll be gentle." before proceeding with another kiss. All thought just seemed to forgotten to Yami as he deepened the kiss. Kaiba took this as a sign to continue further and proceeded. Untying his robe and tossing it away leaving him nude above the smaller one below. Slowly he did a trail of kisses even as his hands unbuttoned the shorts he was now cursing for being on Yami's person. Once he'd unzipped and unbuttoned them he pulled them off slowly so he wouldn't hurt him. Though had this been another time, he'd of just opted to rip them off without a moments hesitation. Underwear and shorts were removed at the same time. Leaving Yami's body exposed save for the shirt pushed up to his upper chest, and the puzzle laying off to the side. The bandages covering his body seemed to intensify his lust even as he placed himself fully on the bed with Yami's legs at his left side. As gently as he could he slowly spread his legs to be at either side of him. Watching as Yami flinched slightly in pain. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Yami just grasped at the puzzle and brought it to hold close to himself. "I'm fine.." he blushed. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with this. And who he was going through it with. But as much as he wanted to argue with himself on it. It felt far too right to deny it anymore.

Kaiba raised a brow at Yami's action for grasping at the puzzle but said nothing. Licking two of his fingers throughly he placed them at Yami's opening to his rear. Circling a wet finger around it before slowly pushing it in. Yami shuddered and clamped down suddenly at the intrusion nearly instantly. "Relax." he coaxed him. "It'll hurt if you don't relax." he added. Yami's face was flushed with embarrassment, but he nodded and did his best to calm himself down. After a moment Kaiba felt him ease up enabling him to proceed further to prepare him properly. He loved the moans that were coming from him. And soon added a second finger to join the first. Yami arched himself and jolted. Pleasure overwhelming him as he was being prepared.

He couldn't wait any longer, but knew he had to prepare his rival properly or he'd tear and cause more damage to his body. Taking a few more minutes to prepare him, he pulled his fingers out and held himself at his entrance. "I'm putting it in now." he stated in a husky voice. Yami nodded, and it seemed his blush only grew brighter at the statement.

It felt awkward when something was pushing itself into a place where things only came out of. Obviously Kaiba himself was bigger than two mere fingers, but after he'd entered he waited for a few moments for Yami to adjust. Grabbing at the sheets behind him and pulling him over his back, before placing himself entirely over the smaller duelist. Kaiba grin reduced to a smile. "Ka...Kaiba..?" he trembled.

"It's okay." he kissed him again. "You don't have anything to fear anymore." he stated before he actually started to move, making Yami moan in pleasure. As much as he didn't want to take it slow, he knew he had to. Yami couldn't even be spread wide, much less take a harsh pounding. Soon he found a slow and steady pace. Making them both moan in pleasure. And eventually he hit something that made Yami scream in ecstacy. He'd found it's pleasure point, and aimed for that spot continually. Making Yami scream in pleasure over and over. Wrapping his arms around him he held him close even while Yami just seemed to continue to hold onto his puzzle.

'YU! YUUGGI!' Yami thought as he was being pleasured. Waves of emotions hitting him consistently. In Yugi's soul room, both Yami and Yugi had their eyes closed, were fully clothed in their shirts and shorts, and moaned continously even as they squirmed next to each other on the bed. "Ahh! Uhh ahh!" they both vocalized at the same time. Yugi was on his back, while Yami was on his side with his head on Yugi's stomach. "Aaaahh! Yu...Yugi!" Yami shouted. He couldn't believe how much pleasure they were receiving. Everytime Kaiba thrusted into their body, the force was doubled. He'd always been aware that they shared everything. Wounds, fatique, even hunger. But never before had it been doubled. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to explain why in this instance the pleasure was shared at a greater rate. But he wasn't going to argue either. The feeling was simply amazing, even if it was their first time.

Yugi jolted as he moaned from under his sheets. A trail of saliva going down his chin. Yami squirmed even has he had his own trail of saliva going down his chin. Yami could only think he felt utter joy as his lighter half was sharing in what he considered a big step in their life. But he still wished Yugi was awake. He partially felt guilty for not waiting for Yugi's opinion. But his actions and movements, they seemed to tell him his lighter half also had a want for the taller duelist.

Kaiba thrusted for what seemed like forever, but it only made him enjoy it all the more. Finally he felt his release was near, "I'm...coming.." he groaned in pleasure.

"Ahh...Kai...Kaiba!" Yami moaned as he arched his back. "I'm...going...to..." he didn't get to finish. "Ahhh!" he screamed his release. In Yugi's soul room he and Yugi had both released at the same time.

Kaiba thrusted a few more times to gain his own release. Spilling his seed into the smaller duelist before slowly lowering himself over him. He panted heavily along with Yami. He could only think he felt great. This was probably the most satisfying sex he'd ever had. Even as he put a hand behind Yami's head he smirked gleefully.

Yami's face was completely flushed even as he held his puzzle. His eyes were glazed over, but he over all felt amazing. Even when Kaiba pulled out of him, he was far too worn out to move.

After his breathing calmed down Kaiba gave him a smug smirk as he looked down at him. "Someone rather enjoyed himself." he stated. Now they both needed a bath. Something he was greatly looking forward to.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sorry I took so long to update, I know I stated it in other fics, but I was at AX2011. I had a few good moments, and alot of not so great moments due to certain people. But I won't bore you all with the details other than saying it was friend drama which in turn ruined alot of the good time I was expecting to have this year for the con. But on the forth day it was salvaged greatly by some fellow Kuroshitsuji fans who made me feel better, and lightened my mood greatly...atleast until the friend went back to her drama..., but i'm grateful for those who made those good moments at the con wonderful. And i'm looking forward to seeing them again next year if they go. Even if I probably scared her mom. xD (Though it was her mom I mostly hung with LOL) Either way i'ma go next year. And LOL. If any of you fellow Yu-Gi-Oh fans are going to Anime Expo next year, i'll more than likely be at the photoshoot dressed as either Syrus or Yusei, but considering I have a friend who wants me to dress as Syrus for the YGO phootshoot (There is a reason for this that I won't explain at the moment because if our plans change I don't wanna get your hopes up and ruin it later.) I have maybe a 70% chance of being Syrus, and a 30% chance of being Yusei at the photoshoot. I'ma still wear my Kuroshitsuji Madhatter Undertaker Version Cosplay for the Kuroshitsuji Photoshoot, (which I pray are on 2 different days), but I just need to fix it now. xD I lost so much weight that it's too big on me now. Basically when I made it I made it to be just a little tight on me because with all the walking at a con ya know, you expect to lose a little weight. I on the other hand...lost umm Well let me put it this way, now my pants are 3 inches too big on me at the waist. xD Before I wore my pants the for the second day I had to do a quick sew of folding in part of it, which did not help fully because i'd lost more weight and so by the 3rd day (this would actually be day 4 but I didn't cosplay on day 1 because I didn't really go due to helping a friend with his cosplay) my pants were pretty much falling off me again. I'm happy I lost that weight, but more like grrr because now i'ma have to fix my coat (which is also now too big on me DANG IT!) and pants so they'll fit next year. . Don't get me wrong i'm happy I lost the weight, but considering I made my costume i'm just like, all that hard work! . But on the plus side it's easier to take clothes in than it is to take them out. _

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. *holds out a box of tissue to those who may need it* I know you guys are probably confused about somethings but it'll be explained in later chapters. I don't like to spoil where i'm going with my fics. So please bare with me. _

_Just a note: Maksimilian Nikita means greatest unconquerable in russian._

_Reviews and comments appreciated. =)_


	4. Chapter 4

Pain of the Famous 4

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After their bath, Kaiba had placed Yami in his own bed since they'd made a mess on Yami's bed. Pulling him close he laughed lightly as the smaller duelist had already fallen asleep the moment he'd placed him on the bed. Their little exercise had completely exhausted him to the point where he could barely stay awake for his bath. Fresh bandages adorned his body as well as some clean clothes. Kaiba himself was wearing a clean pair of pajamas that were a light blue in color. Though what aggitated him the most was throughout it all, he still kept holding onto his puzzle. Even now Yami had yet to let it go, so it was between them like a small barrier. Pulling the covers up, Kaiba settled in to sleep. A smile on his features as he drifted off. 'Yugi, your mine completely now.' he thought.

Yami groaned as he shifted slightly. Even as his mind wandered back to Yugi's soul room, he was fast asleep. His head resting on Yugi's stomach even as he laid above the sheets. Both were sleeping peacefully, and almost as if something was with them another blanket draped over Yami's slumbering form. A shadow above them both, but fading silently. "Hmmm...Yugi..." he mumbled as he continued to sleep. "Wake up soon..." he added as he snuggled deeper against Yugi's stomach.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone panted as they finally got to their destination. Moscow. "That trip...took...longer...than...expected." Tristan stated as hunched over in an attempt to catch his breath. The storm was making it highly difficult to even walk without much effort.

"Atleast we got here man." Joey stated as he breathed heavily. "Now we just have to get to the hotel. It's nearby isn't it?" he looked to Mokuba.

"Actually, it's further. The hotel my brother is staying at is closer to the airport than it is the train station." he replied sheepishly.

"How much further?" Joey looked at him waringly.

"Well with this storm it'll take us about...um...three hours."

"THREE HOURS?" Joey shouted before falling back against the ground. "I need a vacation from the vacation." he whimpered. Tea just sighed in distaste.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Yami woke up he was surprised to see a smaller suitcase at the foot of the bed. Kaiba was packing it up hastily with a change of clothes for each of them, his laptop, the medicine bag, their airline tickets, passports, dueling decks, a duel disk, and a map. The rest of their things were being carried out by some of the hotel staff, and were being placed in a crate for later shipping when the storm cleared. "What's going on Kaiba?" he raised a brow at his rival.

"We have to go." Kaiba stated just as he was closing the suitcase. Not even a moment after he was putting the winter coat on Yami along with his boots before dressing himself warmly as well. Yami did not like the tone in which he was speaking. He was rude, and rushed. In other words Kaiba was panicked. Suddenly a scarf was wrapped about his neck and some gloves that were white were tossed at him. "Put those on, right now." he demanded.

"What's going on? What's the rush?" he asked as he put the gloves on even as Kaiba closed the smaller suitcase.

"I don't have time to explain now." he stated as he pulled the hood over his coat. The moment he grasped the handle on the suitcase there was an explosion and glass came bursting into the room.

Yami didn't even have time to think as he'd been suddenly flung to the floor by the sheer force of the explosion. Coughing he pushed himself up as he tried to see past the dust. "Kaiba!" he coughed a few more times. Luckily for him he hadn't been cut by glass shards. "Where are you?" he coughed some more. He didn't know what was going on. Or why it was even happening in the first place. Suddenly he was picked up and being dragged out of the room.

"I told you I don't have time to explain now!" Kaiba restated as he picked Yami up bridal style when he realized the smaller duelist was faultering.

"Your bleeding!" his eyes grew wide when he noticed the cut on Kaiba's brow.

"Now's not the time!" he ran down the hall hastily and through an emergency exit.

Looking over Kaiba's shoulder as he wrapped his arms about his neck, his eyes grew wide with shock. There were men dressed in heavy black clothing carrying guns, and those guns were aimed at them. He only had a moment to see this as the door to the emergency exit slammed shut blocking any further view of the men. Within moments the door they'd just been near was full of bullet holes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone just collasped the minute they entered the lobby to the hotel. Panting even more heavily than they did previously at the train station. "That...was brutal..." Tristan wheezed.

"Atleast we made it to the hotel." Tea sighed. She was more than ready to just see Yugi and have a nice hot bath.

"Can I help you?" a gentleman peered over them with a raised brow. He basically looked at them with utter disgust as if they had no business being in the hotel.

"Yes. I'm here to see my brother. Seto Kaiba of the Kaiba Corporation. He should of been here for sometime." Mokuba stated hastily.

"Oh!" his demenor suddenly changed. "Mr. Kaiba. My apologies. I wasn't aware that you'd be arriving today. Yes please allow me to see what room he's in." the man bowed before walking over to the front desk and started typing on the computer. "This will only take a moment." he stated even as they walked up to the desk to wait. Suddenly a came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?" he asked in slight annoyance. Looking between the newly arrived guests and the man before him, he whispered in the mans ear. This caused the gentleman's eyes to go wide with shock, "OH MY!" he shouted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. We've already sent security but..." he wavered as he looked down at the group.

"Do not mind them, he's Mr. Kaiba's little brother. He has every right to know what's going on."

"What? What happened to my brother?" Mokuba asked anxiously.

"Well you see...it seems the room your brother was staying in was bombed."

"What?" Joey slammed his hands on the desk. "Who did this? Is Yugi okay?"

"No need to worry, Mr. Kaiba and his guest are perfectly fine...I think...considering they were going to check out today. Although according to security the last they saw of them was when they were running down the emergency exit."

This gave them a slight sense of relief, but not overly so. "What about Yugi? Was he okay?" Tea asked with worry.

"Mr. Kaiba's guest last I saw was relearning to walk I believe. From what I saw he was doing fairly well. But as of right now I can't say for sure. I do know that Mr. Kaiba did pack some medical supplies though." he stated nervously.

Mokuba thought for a moment. "Give a room with web communications. The best you have right now."

"Shouldn't we be going after your brother and Yugi?" Tristan asked with a raised brow.

"I know that, but we won't be able to find them in this storm. If I can get a connection to the Kaiba Corporations satellite then maybe I can get a signal from his duel disk, it seems like a long shot but it's worth a try."

"Oh I get it!" Joey smiled. "Once you have that signal we should be able to find them alot faster."

Mokuba nodded. 'Please brother, be alright.' he thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba held Yami tightly to himself as he walked through the snow storm with low visbility. Yami was clinging to him with his eyes shut to keep the icey wind out of his eyes. He kicked himself for not thinking far enough to bring them some goggles. Cursing Kaiba persisted through the snow that reached up to his knees. 'Those bastards think I wouldn't be prepared for such a thing? The fools! Just wait til I get back to Japan, i'll send them an attack they'll never forget!' he thought with determination. 'The only problem now is getting there without freezing to death.' he thought with distain. Finding an alley he ducked into it to take a moment to catch his breath. The walls shielded them somewhat from the storm. He turned when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Squinting his eyes in an attempt to see the figure. All he saw was someone signalling for him to follow. Weighing his options he decided it was best to follow, if only for now given his current circumstances. Following for what seemed like forever, he entered a building. Once the door closed he was able to determine he was in someones house.

"Are you nuts? It's below zero out there!" came a gruff voice from an elderly man. "Your lucky I saw you when I was getting some firewood." Kaiba just glared at the man for a moment. Saying nothing as he was being lectured about how dangerous it was to be out in a full blizzard. "Oh my! Is your companion alright?" the man stepped up to them after removing his heavy winter attire. "She looks like she's freezing. Quick, let's get her into a nice warm bed."

"He." Kaiba stated with a hiss. "My...companion is a HE." he emphasised Yami's gender.

"Oh I beg your pardon. I thought your companion was a woman considering the womans attire."

Kaiba looked down and was suddenly met a pair of angry amethyst eyes. "You put me in a womans coat..." he grumbled as he shivered.

"Don't give me that look, it was all I could find in your size."

"You put me in womens clothing." Yami repeated.

"Shut up!" Kaiba growled.

"Oh my, you two sure are arguing like an old married couple." the old man teased. "Halina! Get the spare dishes! We've got guests!" he shouted.

"How long until this storm clears?" Kaiba all but demanded to know.

"Hmmmm...I'd say for about a week or so more to go." he thought for a moment before pulling down the covers to a bed. "There ya are. You can set your friend right here until the stew is all nice and ready." he patted the bed.

"Thank you for your kindness." Yami stated politely.

A obese woman came into the room with her hands on her hips, she looked upset, "What do you mean we've got guests? Who in their right mind would be out in such a storm?" she shouted. Her husband pointed at the two in question. "Are you insane! You could of frozen to death!"

"Your husband already grilled me." Kaiba stated as he placed Yami to sit on the bed. Then he started to remove his boots.

"Oh my word!" her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What on earth happened to the poor dear?" she shoved Kaiba out of the way as she pulled down Yami's coat to see more. "The poor thing is as bandaged up as a mummy!" she removed his coat. "And no wonder he was cold! You have the poor thing in shorts! You must be insane!" she practically started wrapping Yami in the blankets. "Don't you worry about thing dearie. Ol' Halina will take good care of you." she patted Yami on the head, before making him lay down. "Now you go and get yourself a nice little nap. I'll wake you when the foods ready."

"Thank you." Yami smiled as he snuggled deeper into the warm sheets. He had to admit the warm bed was more than welcome.

"And you!" she pointed at Kaiba. "Go and make yourself useful and set up the table!"

"Excuse me?" he looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"Your a perfectly healthy lad. Go into that cubby." she pointed to a cabinet, "And set up the table with the bowls and a plate for the bread. Supper will be ready in an hour. I also expect you to wash up. Your filthy! Go on! Get! My hubby will show you where you can clean up." she went back into the kitchen.

"Ahahahaha she's still the same fireball that I married forty years ago." he smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Pay her no mind. She's just doing it because she cares. Our own children moved out about ten years ago I believe. But she's still got those motherly instincts." he sheepishly smiled.

Kaiba scoffed in distaste. It was going to be a long night. That much he was sure.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He shook Yami awake when the food was ready. Yami groaned before sitting up groggily as if he were trying to comprehend what was going on. "Ehh?"

"Food." Kaiba stated as he put a bowl next to the Pharaoh in an attempt to get him to take it.

Yami blinked a few times before it dawned on him that there was even a bowl within reach in the first place. The pain killers had kicked in. So as far as he was concerned he was on cloud nine. His stomach demanded food. The rest of him demanded sleep in the nice cozy bed he was in. Laying back down he curled into a ball before dozing off again.

"Wake up!" Kaiba shook him in annoyance.

"Sleep now...food...laters..." Yami sleepily stated. He was apparently aware enough to make a response before going completely back to sleep.

Kaiba sighed as he pressed against his temple. His logical mind stating that there might not be a later for them to eat in all reality. But at the same time the medicine did make Yugi sleepy. Something that was mostly out of his control. Giving up, he pulled the blanket to be just below Yami's chin before walking away into the next room and setting the bowl back on the table.

"Oh the poor thing must simply be exhausted." Halina stated with worry. "What were you doing out in such a storm anyway?" she gave him a look that clearly meant he was going to get scolded unless he gave a proper answer.

"I was..." Kaiba tried to think for a second. "...trying to take him to see a doctor. Our car broke down near the airport, and while I was trying to find the hosptial we got lost." he lied.

"Oh dearie me." her demenor changed. "How kind of you to try to take your friend to see a doctor in such horrid weather. But it was a rather stupid move on your part. You both could of died."

'That's an understatement.' he thought. "I was just trying to do what was best for him. I'm hoping we're near the hospital and that this storm will clear soon. As you saw he's really in need of medical attention."

"If I may, what on earth happened? How did he end up in such a state?" she asked.

"Now Halina, your getting to be rather noisy. It's their business." her husband stated.

"No, no, it's quite alright." Kaiba pretended to be friendly, though on the inside he wanted to vomit, "You see while I was working he was waiting for me at a park, and from what I was told, he got attacked by some gang. Apparently they thought he was some rich kid with nothing better to do than to sit around at the park and they were hoping to make a quick buck. Luckily I got there in time before they killed him. But since then his body's been weak, and i've been taking care of him." he pretended he was going to cry. "They nearly killed my one and only friend. All because they thought he was related to me, it's all my fault. It's the least I can do." he sniffled. Though on the inside he wondered if his little act had worked.

"Oh you wonderful, kinda lad!" she hugged him suddenly. "Please stay until the storm clears, and down worry mama Halina will help take care of the little one." her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh how kind of you. Please forgive us for being such a burden." he bowed his head low. That feeling of wanting to vomit coming back ten fold. "If you please excuse me I think I shall rest with my friend for a while. We've been treading that snow for hours. I'm simply exhausted." he put on his best fake smile before saying "Good night." and turning to leave the room. One thing he wished, was that there was a door for the room. There was no sense of privacy in the home. Not that he intended to do anything specifically that particular day with a certain short duelist. But it'd of still been nice to have a door. If nothing else so he could ease up on his fake kindness act. Slipping off his shoes he joined Yami under the covers to settle in. Pulling the smaller duelist close he yawned and prepared to sleep. 'Hmmm...he's so warm...' he thought as his mind drifted off. 'Who needs a heater when one can have the King of Games warming ones bed.' he thought some more even after Yami shifted to get comfortable now that there was a new lump in the bed. Kaiba yawned once more before going to sleep himself. Hoping the storm would of cleared up by morning.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami shifted as he tried to turn in the bed. But he realized something was preventing this. Something that was warm and squishy. His sleep fogged mind for a moment thought it was one of Yugi's plushies that'd gotten warm during the night. But then he realized said object was too big to be a plushie. Pushing himself up, he blinked several times to try to see what it was. It was brown from what he saw. After a moment he started to poke at it. When a pale hand started swatting at him, he realized it was Kaiba.

Trying to wake up he pushed the covers away from himself because it was hot. After a few minutes, it dawned on him that he was hungry. Looking between Kaiba and the door he realized he was in a dilema. He had slept next to the wall. Kaiba was blocking his way out. The bottom of the bed was blocked by a dresser. A rather large dresser at that. Thinking for a moment he started to crawl towards the bottom of the bed. Or atleast tried to.

"Where do you think your going?" Kaiba asked as he snagged the smaller duelist by his waist.

Yami just gave Kaiba an annoyed look. "I'm hungry, I want food."

"What part of don't move around so much don't you understand?"

Yami sweated a little at that statement. It was what Kaiba had told them when they were in the storm. "I thought that was only when we were in the snow storm." he replied.

"It applies here too." Kaiba sat up and looked at his watch. He gone to sleep approximately four hours ago. "You shouldn't move so much, you might reopen your wounds and we don't have the supplies we had in the hotel."

Yami just gave him his most pitiful looking expression. "But i'm hungry." he whined.

"Tch..fine." Kaiba groaned as he got up. Hissing when his feet touched the cold floor. "Wait here. And behave." he ordered.

"Yes oh might master of the food." Yami bowed. "I am here to simply do your bidding."

"Don't be a smartass." he growled at him before leaving the room. Yami just stuck his tongue out at him when his back was turned. "I saw that!" came Kaiba's voice from the next room. Yami just clamped his lips tightly at that statement. A moment later Kaiba came in with a bowl and some bread. "Here."

He took the bowl and looked at the contents for a moment. "What is it?"

"Stew." Kaiba tried to settle into the bed again.

"Are you sure?" Yami lifted the spoon to get a better look at the contents.

"Just eat it." he rolled over.

Taking a tentative lick of the contents in the spoon, he smacked his lips a few times to test the flavor. It was rather bland. But edible. He took a bite of some bread and gagged as it was rather salty.

"What's the matter with you?" Kaiba gave him a strange look.

"It's...soo..salty." he stated in between laughs. He found it rather amusing. He was trying his best not to laugh too loudly.

"Uhhggghh.. your such a child." Kaiba stated as he rolled over again. Though he wouldn't admit it, he did find some amusement in Yami's dilema.

Dunking the bread into the soup a few times he took another bite. "Hmm." he hummed. It wasn't so bad then. If anything it probably gave the soup some flavor. He continued to eat his meal in silence. When he finished he sat the empty bowl on his lap. "That was pretty okay." he stated.

"Good now go to sleep."

"But i'm not sleepy." he stated bluntly.

'I wouldn't be either if I slept part of the day away.' Kaiba thought in his head. "Too bad."

"Hey Kaiba."

"What?" he said in annoyance.

"It didn't dawn on me til now, but I kinda gotta use the bathroom."

"...DAMN IT!" he cursed. He was not going to get sleep anytime soon.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mokuba typed hastily on his laptop computer. He was attempting to get a signal from the Kaiba Corporations Satellite system from Kaiba's duel disk, but he wasn't having much luck. He couldn't even get a signal to the web. At the moment he was trying to see if he could get a signal. Once that was accomplished he could look for his brother and Yugi.

"Anything?" Joey asked.

"No. I'm sorry but this is going to take time." he stated as he continued to type. "I'm not good at this like my brother is."

"It's okay, just do what you can so we can find them." Tristan stated as he ate his meal.

"Hey where's Tea? I haven't seen her for a while." he stated as he stopped typing for a moment.

"She's in the bathroom taking the longest bath in history." Joey teased. "I'll be surprised if theres any hot water in the building."

"Ha, ha, Wheeler." Tea stated from behind him with her hands on her hips. She was in a bathrobe. "It was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Thank you, I thought it was pretty amusing myself." he gloated. Atleast until she punched him in the back of his head. "OW!"

"Anyway, has you had any success Mokuba?" her demenor showed she was worried.

"Sorry Tea. No luck yet. But i'm still working on it. Hopefully i'll get a signal soon." he stated. "On the plus side this storm is only supposed to last a few more days. But I can only hope my brother and Yugi stay safe until then."

That response did not make Tea feel any better. In fact. It made her feel worse. 'Yugi.' she thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mr. Nikita, please." Halina spoke into the phones receiver. "Sir, the children you were asking about are here." she whispered. "Yes...yes of course...Sir...are you really...? Ahh...I see...i'll do my best to keep them here for the time being." she then hung up the phone.

"So you were secretly working for him after all." came Kaiba's smug remark. "It was a good thing I didn't fully trust you, or i'm sure i'd be dead."

Halina whipped around in surprise. "Ahh! You...you were ease dropping!"

"A person doesn't have to in this house. You really should consider having doors you know." he smirked as he slammed his hand against the wall near her head. "I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me what that bastard Nikita said, otherwise, I may just lose my patience. And you don't want me to lose my patience."

Halina trembled in fear. She never knew someone so young could be so intimidating. "He...he said to keep you here...for as long as possible."

"I see." he stepped away. "Well then i'll just have to make due with that won't I?" he walked away and entered the room he and Yami were sharing. Yami was currently doing his walking exercises. Though it wasn't going well since the room was so cramped. "Get your coat on, we're leaving." he ordered as he started to put on his own coat.

"Huh? But why? Isn't there still a storm going?" he asked.

"The storm is the least of our troubles." he buttoned up his coat. "Looks like trouble is coming our way."

"Uhh..." Yami's eyes grew wide.

"I'm sure I don't have to explain to you what that means." he added as he tossed Yami's coat at him. Yami quickly put it on along with the scarf. Kaiba helped him with his boots before grabbing the suit case. "We better..." he didn't get to finish as there was a person screaming in the next room. It was Halina. "Damn! It looks like they gave her fake information to try to trick us!" he stated as he grabbed Yami. He smashed the window open with the suitcase before jumping through it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A tall muscular man popped his knuckles as the body fell to the floor. Halina's neck had been twisted a full three hundred and sixty degrees, killing her instantly. Her husband lay in a pool of his own blood with an hachet in his back. "Hmmm...it seems they escaped. The master won't be pleased." he muttered as he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. "...They are on the move." he stated into it before hanging up. Then he looked to the bodies on the floor. "What poor unfortunate souls you are. It'd of been best if you hadn't taken Mr. Kaiba into your home. Then you might of lived to see another day." he stated before stepping over Halina's corpse and tossing a lighter behind him.

Once he was outside, a large explosion erupted. The man simply walked on as if nothing was happening behind him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami was shocked when the building they'd been in only moments before exploded. "HALINA!" he shouted even as he was carried.

"Forget it! She's dead now and her husband too!" Kaiba shouted as he ran as fast as he could. But then he stopped and gasped. He was surrounded.

"Well...well..well...if it isn't Mr. Kaiba." Nikita clapped as he took a few steps forward. "Ahhh, and who's this with you? Could it be the person from the hotel room? My, my I didn't expect that you'd bring them along with you. They must indeed be very special to you for you to work so hard to keep them safe."

Kaiba scoffed in distaste. He wanted to run to escape, but there wasn't an opening.

"Ahh but of course i'm not naive. I know in fact that the one in your arms is Yugi Mutou." his smile grew. "It's such an honor to be in the presence of the King of Games!" he bowed dramatically.

"How did you know? You never met back at the hotel!" Kaiba asked bluntly.

"Dear boy this is my country. I know everything that goes on here, down to even the last bit of rock. Of course it helps that your a bit..shall we say? Obessed with the boy?" he laughed lightly. "I simply must ask, how was it?"

"How was what?" Kaiba became angered.

"How was bedding your greatest rival for the first time?" his grin grew.

"You...you bastard!" Kaiba was revolted. It disgusted him greatly that someone may of seen him in his special moment with Yugi. It was a moment he didn't want to share with anyone except Yugi. Yami on the other hand could only feel utter embarrassment. The fact that others knew what he'd done with Kaiba was no more than a harsh blow to his pride.

"In anycase, i'll have to ask that you come with me." a door opened to a vehicle that was barely visible. "Otherwise, I can't gurantee a pleasant outcome."

Kaiba shook with rage even as he glared at Nikita from where he stood.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba had been cuffed and forced to walk with guns pointed at his back. This didn't bother him however, as the thing that bothered him the most was that Nikita currently had Yugi in his arms. He wanted to strangle the man for daring to touch his Yugi.

Yami hated his situation, and wanted nothing more than to escape. But strangely he started to feel pain, and found he couldn't walk anymore. Not that he was fully walking to begin with, but now he couldn't even manage the small steps he'd been able to do previously. When he did a check of Yugi in his soul room he was shocked to find his bandages were black, and his were a darker shade of blue. Something didn't sit right with him on this occurance. Why did the pain come back as soon as he was in the presence of Nikita? How did he know about the act he'd committed with Kaiba in the hotel in a room that'd been locked? He shuddered to think that there may have been cameras where there shouldn't have been. He didn't have much time to ponder this as he was tossed into a room.

"Be a good boy until I come back." Nikita stated just before closing the door. "Now then Mr. Kaiba, let us proceed with negotiations. I'm sure you'll find our compromise to be most beneficial." he gestured down the hall.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami pushed himself up as he looked back at the door. His eyes were filled with worry and anger. But he didn't know what he could do to get out of his current situation. Looking about the room he saw there was only a bed in the corner. Above it was a small window with bars on it. Grasping the rail to the bed he pulled himself onto it. Panting heavily as the pain was agonizing. Laying down he hugged himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't think on what to do. He didn't have the strength to use the power of the Millenium Puzzle to aid in his escape. And even if he did, he couldn't walk, much less run.

He shivered. The room was rather cold due to there not being any glass on the window. "I...need some help..." he tried to keep himself warm. 'Yugi...we're in serious trouble.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba was forced to sit in a chair across from Nikita. Nikita looked pleasantly pleased even as Kaiba looked at him with utter distaste. "Well then shall we begin?" he asked.

"Do whatever you want, your not getting my company."

"My, my aren't you the stubborn one." Nikita giggled. "No matter. As long as I hold on to the best cards you'll submit to my demands."

"You can dream on, i'd rather let my company fall to ruin than to let you have it."

"Oh? But what about Yugi Mutou?" he asked snidely.

"What?" Kaiba became shocked.

"Are you willing to allow him to suffer? It seems to me you've grown quite fond of him. Rather affectionate i'd say."

"Yugi has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but I think he does. Without Yugi Mutou your company would of collasped I think a few times. It's interesting to hear isn't it? That your using him for your own gain."

Kaiba shook in anger at Nikita's words.

"Oh? Have I hit a nerve? Face it Kaiba you need him. You need him to survive. He challenges your mind to think beyond the norm. I bet if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't of thought of inventing the duel disks. Tell me. Am I wrong?"

"Even if Yugi played a part in some of my creations, that still doesn't mean anything. Kaiba Corp was done by my own two hands! And nothing will change that!" he stated. If he could he'd of punch Nikita.

"Such passion from a lad in love. I like that. Love is what makes life worth living. But of course. So does money."

"What is it you want Nikita? I have no time for your foolish games!"

Nikita took out a cigar and lit it after cutting off the tip. "Oh but I think you do considering your now in my territory. You can't leave without my consent, and i'm sure you won't leave without your precious Yugi." he leaned back in his seat. "Of course, how long he stays well is entirely up to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I like to dabble in certain kinds of research. Research that requires test subjects."

"You bastard." Kaiba growled in distaste.

"I've told you Mr. Kaiba. This is a negotiation. What happens to him is entirely up to you." he smiled evilly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mokuba continued in his work, he did everything he could to get a signal. "I did it!" he cheered after a few more minutes. "We've got a connection with the Kaiba Corp Satellite!"

"Alright!" Joey cheered happily.

"That's great little dude. Now all we need is to find out where Kaiba and Yugi are and we can go home." Tristan added.

Mokuba nodded before he faced the screen again. Typing a few commands, he waited for the information he was looking for to come up on the screen. "This is it!" he stated happily. A red dot was blinking on the screen on a map.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami sat beside Yugi in his soul room. He just had to see if he could figure out what was going on. But nothing in particular came to mind. Something about it just seemed supernatural to him. "I hope I can figure this out soon Yugi. Cause otherwise I think this is going to end pretty badly for us." When he sensed someone at the door to the room he returned to taking over their body.

"Boy..." a woman came in. "It's time for your medicine." she smiled as though she were hypnotised.

That's when Yami realized, she had no will of her own. His eyes trembled as she held up a syringe and walked closer to him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Phew...this certainly took a bit of thinking on my part. xD I was cursing myself for making the chapters to this particular fic so long, but of course this is a gain for you guys. I don't know about you, but I hate seeing a fic only have like a paragraph per chapter. It make it not very story like it my opinion. _

_So far my classes are going well. I did get sick, but i've managed to catch up in my art class, now I just need to catch up in my math class in terms of the homework. Hopefully I won't get sick again *crosses fingers* though it's been very cold as of late. Especially in the mornings. X.x Not fun when you have to be at work at 7 am. I guess I can't overly complain though. Better for it to be cold than hot. Atleast with cold you can fix it alot easier than when your hot. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter to the fic. I know it took me a while to update this particular fic. I'm sorry! But if anything I do have a few Yugioh fics that are done. I won't lie though they are mainly humor. xD Like Complications. . LOL. Or Yusei's Secret...xD I'm honestly going to try to update my Vampire Hunter D and my Kuroshitsuji fics next. But that will also depend on my school work. Alot of times when it piles up I don't even have time to think on my fics. X.x eep! But i'm going to keep trying. =3_

_Reviews and Comments appreciated. Also if you guys have time i'd appreciate a review or comment on my other Yugioh fics if you have the time. I'm curious what you guys think._


End file.
